When the Kingdoms' Come
by NindroidDragonlord
Summary: Because of his magic induced conception, Arthur was born with a peculiar sixth sense: the ability to detect and feel magic. So when Merlin arrives from Ealdor, Arthur notices his magic immediately, but keeps Merlin's secret from his father. Together, they grow and mature into their intertwined destiny, the two kings of different realms uniting to save Albion. Eventual Merthur. R&R!
1. Chapter 1: Arrival

**When the Kingdoms' Come**

Rated T for violence, language, and sexual thematic hinting

Will be changed to M later for Merthur smut

I own nothing of Merlin, BBC does. Yes, the plot is very, very similar, but there are some significant differences.

Because of his magic induced conception, Arthur was born with a peculiar sixth sense: the ability to detect and feel magic. However, Arthur has told no one of his ability. So when Merlin arrives fresh from Ealdor, Arthur notices his presence immediately, but keeps Merlin's secret from his father. Together, they grow and mature into their intertwined destiny, the two kings of different realms uniting to save Albion.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Arrival**

The raven-haired boy crested the final hill, sharp gaze coming to rest upon the majestic sight of the enormous city below him. Camelot. He had made it. His face split into a huge grin as his feet took him onward, into the heart of the kingdom. Stopping by the gates of the town, the young warlock asked a guard where he could find the medicine man, Gaius. After receiving the seemingly simple directions, he made his way into the town. The sights and sounds were nearly overwhelming to his senses, coming from the small farming village he called home. Stalls lined the dirt-packed streets, offering food, jewelry, clothes, and exotic wares. Merlin wanted to stop and look, but he knew he must find Gaius. Eventually, he came to a small tower with a sign proclaiming "Medicine" and pointing down a hall. There were two doors; he knocked on the first and was greeted with a slightly hunched, grey-haired old man.

"Can I help you?" the elder inquired.

"Are you Gaius?" he asked eagerly.

"Yes, come in," the silver-haired man said, albeit somewhat warily. The large room he stepped into was lined with shelves stuffed full with an assortment of objects; old tomes, potion vials, strange ingredients, spare bedding. Merlin remembered the note his mother had given for him to take to Gaius. He pulled it out and handed it to him.

"Hunith said for me to give this to you."

"Hunith?" The old man looked up sharply at the boy before quickly opening and reading the letter. "So, I'm guessing you must be Merlin." The former nodded. "Well, I suppose I could use an apprentice. I'm not getting any younger. There's a spare room back there that you can use." Gaius nodded in the room's direction and Merlin went to drop his pack on the floor inside. When he came out he accidentally nudged a full bucket of water off the table with his arm. Merlin's senses sharpened and time seemed to slow as the young warlock turned toward the bucket. It fell slower and slower, and then stopped about a foot from the floor. He panicked and looked straight at Gaius. The older man's eyes were wide in surprise. Merlin heard the bucket hit the floor and its' contents slosh out. Gaius walked briskly to Merlin. "How did you do that?"

He had come to Camelot to escape from the wary glances, the harsh whispers, the shunned acceptance. His village was deeply suspicious of him, and Hunith had told Merlin to leave, to start afresh. He was young, he would do well in the city. His mum had warned him not to practice his magic in front of anyone, or not at all really. Yet here he was, barely an hour into this new world, and he had already slipped up. "I don't know," Merlin replied honestly.

"You do realize magic is illegal here, boy. If anyone sees you perform, well, anything, the King will have you burned at the stake without so much as a guilty trial." Merlin swallowed fearfully at his uncle's explanation. He nodded his head vigorously in understanding.

The old man sighed. "Get out of here and go explore the town. Be back for dinner, and stay out of trouble!" Glaring eyes bored into Merlin's.

"Yes, yes, I will. Thank you!"


	2. Chapter 2: An Unavoidable Meeting

**When the Kingdoms' Come**

Rated T for violence, language, and hinting at sexual themes

Will be changed to M later for Merthur smut

I own nothing of Merlin, BBC does. Yes, the plot is very, very similar, but there are some significant differences.

Because of his magic induced conception, Arthur was born with a peculiar sixth sense: the ability to detect and feel magic. However, Arthur has told no one of his ability. So when Merlin arrives fresh from Ealdor, Arthur notices his presence immediately, but keeps Merlin's secret from his father. Together, they grow and mature into their intertwined destiny, the two kings of different realms uniting to save Albion.

* * *

 **Chapter 2: An Unavoidable Meeting**

Arthur was casually standing and flicking small throwing knives at the target being hustled about by a lowly servant. His friends were standing around him, too young still to be recognized as knights. The legal age was 18, but Arthur had been knighted at 13; he was the Prince after all. Arthur joined their amusement with a dark laugh, yelling at the servant boy to run faster and he continued to snap the knives into the thick wood. Then a familiar tingling sensation registered inside of him. Arthur frowned and stopped his target practice, slowly turning about on his heel to find the source of the sensation.

The young prince had noticed his ability at a very young age; he was inclined to think he had been born with it. At the public executions his father made him endure, sometimes he would notice this same tingling feeling coming from the convicted person, but, more often than not, he wouldn't. His father liked to execute all with the slightest whisper of sorcery connected to them, so most of the time they were just innocent citizens. Eventually he made the connection that he could sense magic, usually in the form of sorcerers, since there were few magical artifacts and creatures around Camelot. But Arthur wasn't stupid; if he told anyone of his ability to detect the Old Religion, his father would likely execute him himself. So Arthur kept his mouth shut but his senses open, marveling in the warm glow that he could feel flowing off of magical people. Usually it was faint; most people were not powerful magicians. Occasionally he would notice faint traces coming from ordinary citizens, so faint he wondered if they themselves even knew they were magical. It was in this way that Arthur eventually realized that magic was not a dark, merciless force used by the wicked for their own purposes. It was just an entity, pure and raw, tainted only by the way people used it.

Arthur felt the stir of a magical presence coming closer to him. He began to panic, scanning the plaza quickly, looking for the source. Then he found it. It was just a boy, a teen, no older than him, casually strolling around the marketplace marveling at the goods. Arthur stared at him, feeling the magic rolling off of the boy in magnificent pulses, in subtle waves, washing over him and everything else in the teen's vicinity. He had never felt anything like this before. The magic kept flowing from the raven male, who had stopped by a stall to purchase a thin golden bracelet. The prince heard his followers calling him back to their game, which seemed petty and insignificant faced with the powerful magical person standing calmly in the heart of Camelot, the utter wasteland of magical things. Arthur strode quickly to the slightly taller teen, reaching up and grippingly the other man's arm and whispering urgently to him, "Come with me."

The other man, who had startlingly blue eyes Arthur now noticed, opened his mouth to protest, but Arthur shook his head and pulled him along, out of the marketplace. He didn't release his grip on the other's arm until they were safely in an empty corridor, away from any who might overhear.

"What are you doing here?" Arthur whispered angrily. He didn't want to see the young man burned for the sorcery he would eventually be found out for.

"I've come to train under Gaius. I just got here from Ealdor, a small village near Cendred's kingdom," the raven hair said, confusion and worry tinting his voice.

Arthur had never heard of Ealdor, but continued to press the boy further. "I don't know about where you come from, but magic is illegal in Camelot."

The boy paled. "How did you know?" he asked fearfully. "I wasn't even using magic back there."

"I can tell-"

"Merlin."

"-Merlin. I can feel your magic coming off of you in great waves, even from where I was standing some distance off."

"Please, I just got here. My mum sent me so that Gaius could help me control my magic. I would never hurt anyone with it." Merlin looked genuinely terrified of being sent away. Arthur needed to think of something fast.

"Got it," Arthur said, snapping his fingers to emphasize his point. "You can be my manservant."

"What?" Shock and mild disgust showed upon the warlock's face.

"I need to keep an eye on you. Such powerful magic shouldn't be left to roam the streets of Camelot without supervision."

"Who do you think you are?" the raven snorted in contempt.

Arthur had to hold back a chuckle. He really was new here. "Arthur Pendragon," he replied, hoping the other teen would get the hint.

"Pendragon…" the blue-eyed magician thought aloud. His eyes widened with realization. " _The_ Prince Arthur…Pendragon?"

Arthur clapped sarcastically. "Glad you caught on. C'mon, I'll need to introduce you to some of the staff." He dragged a spluttering Merlin farther into the castle.


	3. Chapter 3: Getting Around

**When the Kingdoms' Come**

Rated T for violence, language, and hinting at sexual themes

Will be changed to M later for Merthur smut

I own nothing of Merlin, BBC does. Yes, the plot is very, very similar, but there are some significant differences.

Because of his magic induced conception, Arthur was born with a peculiar sixth sense: the ability to detect and feel magic. However, Arthur has told no one of his ability. So when Merlin arrives fresh from Ealdor, Arthur notices his presence immediately, but keeps Merlin's secret from his father. Together, they grow and mature into their intertwined destiny, the two kings of different realms uniting to save Albion.

In case you were wondering, Arthur is 18/19 and Merlin is about 17. Younger than the show, but I like it better this way.

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Getting Around**

"Here are the kitchens," Arthur said, standing next to Merlin under the doorway to the bustling room. A large, stern looking woman waddled up to the raven and waved a wooden spoon threateningly in his face.

"I don't want to catch yer skinny arse in here stealing me food, ya hear?" The greasy woman said. Merlin nodded vigorously in response as Arthur dragged him back into the corridor.

Merlin's feet were aching from treading all over the castle's stone floors the majority of the afternoon. After climbing a few more flights of stairs, the pair arrived at their final stop.

"Last, but not least, my chambers," the prince stated, stopping in front of two large wooden doors. He pushed one of them open and strode confidently inside.

Merlin, after having seen the luxury of the rest of the castle, was not overly surprised to see the wealth the prince lived in. Still, he was kind of jealous. Sure, he had upgraded to a small bed in Gaius's study from a mat on the floor in Ealdor, but it wasn't a massive plush bed draped with red quilts like Arthur's. Merlin sat down heavily on one of the chairs surrounding a sturdy wooden table in the center of the room. He withdrew the golden bracelet from his pants pocket and studied it, shifting it around in his hands.

Arthur sat down in one of the chairs next to Merlin, feeling rather intoxicated by the magician's presence. The longer the two had been together, Arthur showing the younger teen different parts of the castle, the more Arthur had felt the magnificent presence of Merlin's magic. Even though he couldn't physically see the aura around the raven, he had felt it, a bright, golden glow, like a cape almost, that swirled around the young man and caressed everything he touched. Arthur's senses had been on overload the entire afternoon, too distracted by Merlin's magical atmosphere to take in anything else. He had noticed at times that the magic sometimes strayed from Merlin, reaching out towards Arthur like a wandering vine, curiously poking at him. Arthur wondered if Merlin was even aware of what his magic was doing, or if it was purposeful.

The young prince was intrigued with his own sixth sense. It had heightened and sharpened drastically with the continued presence of Merlin. Before, he had kind of just felt magical existences like they were a small spark against a sea of black. Comparatively, Merlin was an inferno. A peaceful one, though. He had noticed the boy was very observant, and very aware of his surroundings, even though he was extremely clumsy. Arthur smiled unconsciously at the blue-eyed teen, who was still fiddling with the small bracelet.

"Arthur, how am I supposed to address royalty? Am I even allowed to call you by your first name?" Merlin asked aloud.

"Well, for formal occasions, you would address my father as Your Majesty and me as my lord, I suppose. When we're out in public you can just call me sire though. Just try to be respectful and you'll be alright."

Merlin nodded. "Sire, can I send this to my mum? With magic?" he gestured to the bracelet.

"Oh, there's no need to call me that when it's just the two of us, Merlin. You can call me Arthur. And, yes, I suppose you can, as long as no one else sees."

Merlin's eyes twinkled with delight as he was given permission. He got up and walked to the window with renewed energy, pushing apart the glass panes and whistling an odd tone to the outside. Arthur frowned with mild confusion until a small hawk landed on the sill a few moments later.

"What kind of bird is that?" Arthur asked.

"It's a merlin," the warlock said, grinning as the bird stepped carefully onto his jacketed forearm. "Ironic, isn't it? I discovered at a young age that they would come to me whenever I asked them to."

As he spoke Merlin waved his other hand near the bird's feet, a short length of string appearing and fastening around one of the bird's legs. Merlin tied the bracelet to the other end of the string, then whispered near the hawk's head, "Take this to Hunith for me, my friend." Arthur caught a glimpse of Merlin's eyes suddenly flashing gold before the young warlock lifted his arm up and ushered the bird on its way. The younger teen suddenly frowned as he noticed something else outside.

"The sun is setting; I promised Gaius I would be with him for dinner," the raven said apologetically.

"Then you better get going," Arthur retorted good-naturedly. "You can start your official servitude tomorrow morning. Be here bright and early!" He led Merlin to the door and gave him a friendly slap on the back before closing the door behind him.

Merlin wearily walked back to the infirmary, stopping only once to ask a dark-skinned maid to point him in the right direction when he got turned around in one of the many hallways. He finally arrived at the medicine tower, opening the door to find Gaius waiting at the small table, food already cooling.

"What took you so long?" the old man said grumpily.

Despite his fatigue, Merlin managed another blinding grin as he answered, "You won't believe the day I've had."

* * *

Did I just mention Gwen? Yes, yes I did.

If you also like Star Wars, be sure to check out my other story, The Bond!


	4. Chapter 4: Arthur's Breakfast

**When the Kingdoms' Come**

Rated T for violence, language, and hinting at sexual themes

Will be changed to M later for Merthur smut

I own nothing of Merlin, BBC does. Yes, the plot is very, very similar, but there are some significant differences.

Because of his magic induced conception, Arthur was born with a peculiar sixth sense: the ability to detect and feel magic. However, Arthur has told no one of his ability. So when Merlin arrives fresh from Ealdor, Arthur notices his presence immediately, but keeps Merlin's secret from his father. Together, they grow and mature into their intertwined destiny, the two kings of different realms uniting to save Albion.

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Arthur's Breakfast**

"So he made you his manservant?" Gaius concluded, The Eyebrow giving him a quizzical stare.

Merlin nodded. "Yep."

"You must realize what an honor this is, to serve for the Royal family. Many would gladly give up everything to do what you do."

"Really?" Merlin said, disbelief etched over his face. "For servitude?"

"You'll be given a small salary, I'm sure. Good job, my boy. I'm glad you've settled in well." The ageing man picked up their bowls and walked away, leaving Merlin to wonder how the conversation had ended this way. He was expecting some kind of pity, maybe an apologetic look, not a hearty congratulation. Merlin sighed, bidding Gaius goodnight as climbed into his room.

* * *

The sun rose too early for Merlin's liking, but he reluctantly withdrew himself from the warm clutches of sleep with the help of Gaius's knocking on his door.

"I'm up," he mumbled tiredly. He had definitely stayed up too late last night, wound up from the exciting day he had had. The young warlock had watched, entranced, as the city had wound down for the night, lights flickering in windows and the calm, sleepy movements of the townspeople returning to their houses. He really did have a nice view, much better than anything in Ealdor. Merlin had tossed and turned all night, too excited to see what tomorrow would bring in this new exciting life he had entered. He had finally fallen asleep well past midnight, and he was paying for it now. The raven tied a red neckerchief around his throat and haphazardly chose a fresh pair of clothes. He half stumbled out of his room into the blindingly bright chamber, squinting and yawning unabashedly.

"There's some bread on the table there for you," Gaius said cheerily, grinding some ingredients at his workstation.

"Thanks." Merlin rubbed at his eyes sleepily.

"I don't know if Arthur told you this, but the Prince usually has breakfast taken up to him, since he trains with the other knights early in the morning. You might want to go to the kitchens first before you go up; save yourself a trip."

Merlin started up from the table, a chunk of bread still in his hand. "That's right. I'm his manservant now. I need to go." The teen walked toward the door and pulled it open. Gaius called out to him before he could leave.

"Come back around noon time, I need you to gather some herbs for me."

"Yes Gaius!" Merlin threw over his shoulder as he left to find where the kitchens were again.

Merlin barged straight into Arthur's chambers, tray of food balanced precariously on one hand as the other closed the door behind him. He walked past the prince's bed and set the tray on the table, proud that he hadn't spilled more than a few grapes on the way up. He glanced over at His Royal Highness, who was still blissfully deep asleep. If you could call sprawled-awkwardly-atop-the-covers-snoring blissful. Merlin rolled his eyes in amusement and walked over to the great bay window near Arthur's bed, pulling the drapes apart and calling out cheerily, "Wakey wakey!"

Merlin turned around to face the bed, hands on his hips as the sunlight poured around him. Arthur slowly opened one eye and made a disapproving grunting sound. He then tried to bury his face from the bright morning light.

"Ah c'mon, I brought breakfast!" Merlin coaxed.

"You did?" Arthur perked up a little, head lifting off the mattress. "Whatdja get me?" The blond slid from his bed and walked crookedly to the table, sitting down and pulling the tray over to him. The older teen didn't even wait for the other to respond, instead pushing a fruit into his mouth hungrily, juice dripping down his chin without care. Merlin watched the entire breakfast ordeal with borderline fear as Arthur devoured the contents of the tray, consuming in about 3 minutes what should have taken at least 15. Merlin silently vowed to bring Arthur less breakfast tomorrow, lest the Prince get sick from eating so fast.

Arthur, spent from consuming his meal, laid his head on his arms and rested on the table. He eyed Merlin, who was still standing frozen a few feet away.

"Go get me an outfit for the day," the prince mumbled. Merlin, startled out of his daze, turned and headed over to Arthur's elaborate wardrobe, selecting a white cotton shirt and brown trousers. He put them on the stool by the changing slide as he went to tidy the bed.

At noon Merlin slipped away from the training grounds, where Arthur and the other knights were busy sparring each other. Gaius sent him off with a thick book in his hands, telling him he had marked the pages where the herbs he needed were. Merlin walked happily through the town and out the gates, heading in the direction of the woods his mentor had specified. The raven got to the tree line and took out the book, flipping rather disinterestedly to the first dog-eared page. He quickly scanned the page, looking for a picture or description of an herb. He frowned, small lines creasing his forehead.

These weren't herbs, these were spells! Gaius had given him a spell book and then ushered him into the forest to read it! The warlock grinned as he turned to the next marked section, then the next. They seemed to be fairly easy spells, just a word or two or a certain hand gesture. One depicted locking and unlocking doors, another summoned basic fire, and the last was a cutting spell. A note fluttered out as he tuned over the pages, settling to the ground by his feet. Merlin picked it up and read it. It was a note from Gaius:

"Even though magic is highly illegal here, I know that won't stop you from using it anyways. Be safe. Gaius."

Merlin grinned and placed the note back in between the pages of the book.

* * *

A/N: The real reason why Merlin and Arthur squabbled so much about breakfast.


	5. Chapter 5: Lady Helen

**When the Kingdoms' Come**

Rated **T** for violence, language, and hinting at sexual themes. Mostly the language of the Knights, though.

Will be changed to M later for Merthur smut. Eh heh.

I own nothing of Merlin, BBC does. Yes, the plot is very, very similar, but there are some significant differences.

Because of his magic induced conception, Arthur was born with a peculiar sixth sense: the ability to detect and feel magic. However, Arthur has told no one of his ability. So when Merlin arrives fresh from Ealdor, Arthur notices his presence immediately, but keeps Merlin's secret from his father. Together, they grow and mature into their intertwined destiny, the two kings of different realms uniting to save Albion.

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Lady Helen**

After having stashed the magic book in the hollow of an old tree, Merlin ran back to the castle, having neglected to watch the time. His young, long legs carried him quickly through the surrounding field, through the gates, around the lower town, and face first into Arthur's back.

"Oi, watch where you're going!" Arthur said, turning and finding Merlin sprawled on the ground a few feet away. The prince raised an eyebrow at the warlock, who got up and dusted himself off.

"Sorry, I'm sorry." He offered the blond an apologetic glance, who simply turned and kept walking down the outside corridor. Merlin followed at his heel all the way up to Arthur's chambers. The prince collapsed heavily unto one of his chairs upon entering the room, kicking off his muddy boots and groaning as he leaned back.

"The Lady Helen is arriving tonight and you'll need to help me prepare for the ceremony." He gestured for Merlin to come over and help him out of his gear.

"Who is Lady Helen?" The raven asked curiously, heaving the chainmail into a chair with a loud tinkling sound.

Arthur paused, eyes narrowing as he thought. "I think Father said she was a singer. Come to entertain I guess." He shrugged. "It was a hot day today, and I don't think it would be good conduct for me to enter the banquet in this state. Go fetch the tub in the corner; have it filled with hot water from the kitchens. No magic, Merlin."

Said wizard frowned as he pulled the tub over, inwardly groaning at the thought of having to fill the large container by hand.

Mid-way through Arthur's bath a smart knocking sounded at the door. Arthur gestured towards it. Merlin opened the door, intending to tell the visitor Arthur was busy right now, but instead getting pushed to the side by an elaborately dressed young woman. Said woman waltzed straight into the room and smirked playfully at Arthur's mortified face, still sitting in the tub. Merlin closed the door awkwardly.

"Bloody hell, Morgana! I'm…busy!" Arthur screeched, face flushed as he tried to cover himself, even though Morgana was on the other side of the room.

"Psshh," the raven-haired woman said. "It wouldn't be the first time I've seen you naked." Arthur blushed harder, scowling like a small child.

"Look at the dress Uther got for me," Morgana cooed, swishing her skirts about her. "That's what I came in here to show you. Isn't it stunning?" The dress was stunning, Merlin thought, the midnight blue fabrics bunching eloquently in all the right places. But the reaction on the prince's face was almost better.

"Yes, it's lovely 'Gana. Can you leave now?" the price asked impatiently.

"Fine." She twirled around gracefully to leave. "The banquet starts soon, so you'd better hurry." And with that, the Lady Morgana left as abruptly as she had come. Merlin raised a questioning eyebrow at Arthur as he handed him a towel.

"That's the King's ward, Lady Morgana. She's been here since we were both young children. She's fond of grand entrances, as you can see." The prince got out of the bath and stood by the fire, towel-drying his hair.

"Yep, I got that much," Merlin commented, about to bring Arthur his clothes, but upon seeing him naked, turned back around in embarrassment. With Arthur's bodily unawareness it was no wonder Morgana had stumbled upon him nude before.

"Here are _your_ clothes," the prince smirked, handing Merlin a pile of red garments once he had finished dressing himself. "Oh, don't forget the hat." He placed a large red brimmed hat on top of the clothes, complete with colored feathers sticking out.

"You're not serious," Merlin began, staring at the hat in his arms. "It has feathers!" Arthur just clapped him on the shoulder and walked out. The warlock groaned out loud this time.

* * *

The banquet hall was extravagantly decorated, flowers bunched together at perfect intervals, giant candelabras lit and mounted to the walls, and an overabundance of mouth-watering food piled high on each table. Everyone had dressed their best, including Merlin. Merlin, who discreetly scowled at Arthur whenever he could, a permanent blush of embarrassment tingeing the warlock's cheeks. Merlin, who was _so_ going to murder Arthur in his sleep as he looked at all the other servants, who were most definitely not dressed in any manor like he was. The prince chuckled at the expression on the raven's face, raising his goblet towards him in mock salute.

"Who is that fellow?" Uther muttered to his son, nodding at Merlin. Arthur laughed for a brief moment before he tried to answer his father with as much seriousness as he could.

"That's my manservant, Merlin. I convinced him he needed to wear some old servant robes I found, which are probably from last century." Arthur snickered as he looked over at Gaius, who looked as bewildered as Uther on the boy's clothing style.

"Ah," the King said rather inelegantly, slightly baffled at the whole thing. "Well, I am glad you have at least found a servant. You are to be Crown Prince soon, and it wouldn't do to have you be unattended to."

Just then the hall's large double doors opened, and a comely woman walked in, bowing at the Royal Table. "Lady Helen," one of the guards intoned, before closing the doors again. Arthur immediately felt on edge. He could sense the magic of the singer before him, more powerful than that of guilty mages that had been caught before, and drastically different than that of Merlin's magic. Arthur hastily threw back the rest of his wine and motioned Merlin over so he could refill it. As the warlock bent over to pour Arthur more drink, Lady Helen began to sing, a rich, enchanting sound that was pleasing to the ears. The blond leaned forward slightly and whispered into Merlin's ear, "She has powerful magic. Be on guard." Merlin shuddered and drew back, looking at the white-clad figure who now warbled an eerie melody for the crowd. Arthur felt himself grow drowsy, the struggle to keep his eyelids open becoming more and more difficult.

Merlin looked uneasily at the scene before him, and started to notice comatose expressions appearing on faces, people leaning heavily against each other as Lady Helen sang on. Merlin began to sway, eyelids dropping, then, without thinking, he covered his ears with his hands. Instantly his mind cleared and the drowsiness faded. Merlin watched with a confused horror as the entire assembly went to sleep, cobwebs creeping up and over faces, bodies, food, and flowers. Lady Helen didn't notice the one individual in the corner, who gaped in shock at the room, still very much awake. The witch began to walk forward, eyes on the King, and then darting over to focus on Arthur. She ended the song on a minor note, the room still stuck in a deep sleep.

"You killed my son, Uther Pendragon," the woman snarled, a crazed look entering her face now that "no one" could see her. "Let me return the favor." She drew a knife from somewhere in the folds of her dress and flung it straight at the sleeping prince. Time seemed to slow to a crawl around Merlin as he panicked at the situation in front of him. He ran to Arthur and pulled him off his chair, racing to beat the knife slowly flipping towards the prince's head. The unconscious teen fell atop Merlin as the two crashed to the ground, knife harmlessly lodging in the back of the chair. The witch snarled and turned to the pair on the ground, eyes aflame with malicious intent. Merlin remembered the cutting spell from the book Gaius had given him, and glanced up at the massive chandelier hanging above the raging sorceress. His eyes lit up with magic and the chandelier fell, crushing the woman to the ground. The sleeping spell was broken and the crowd swiped at the cobwebs surrounding them. Uther stared at the dying singer on the floor of the hall, then looked over to see a dagger in the back of the chair where his son's head should be.

Arthur sat up off of Merlin, looking around in confusion as to why he was on the ground. He saw the warlock in the corner of his eye, rigid and looking straight at something in the middle of the room. He followed his gaze to see a dagger spinning towards him, surface glinting in the candlelight. Then he felt Merlin tugging on him, pulling him out of the way. The sensation felt oddly familiar. The dagger slid harmlessly passed his head and clanged against the wall behind him. The witch slumped dully to the ground, dead.

'Where the hell did she keep two daggers?' Merlin wondered silently. King Uther turned his stare to him, mouth slightly agape as he struggled to understand what had just happened. Arthur looked into his manservant's eyes, gratitude filling their depths. The two shakily got up off the floor and brushed themselves off. Uther reached over and yanked the dagger out of Arthur's chair, fingers glancing over its surface before he looked at Merlin again. The King stood up majestically.

"You just saved my son's life. Let it not be said that I do not reward good deeds. You shall be given quarters adjacent to Arthur's, should the need for his protection ever arise again."

Merlin grinned brightly, eyes glittering with happiness. "Thank you, Your Majesty," the warlock bowed. Arthur stared at his father, who raised his goblet, now free of cobwebs, to the baffled crowd.

"To Merlin," the King said, and took a deep drink. The mass followed suit, and Arthur took an unsure sip of his drink as well, eyes locked on Merlin as he did so. Gaius smiled happily at his nephew. Perhaps Merlin would get along better here than he had envisioned.


	6. Chapter 6: Moving In

**When the Kingdoms' Come**

Rated T for violence, language, and hinting at sexual themes

Will be changed to M later for Merthur smut hahaha

I own nothing of Merlin, BBC does. Yes, the plot is very, very similar, but there are some significant differences.

Because of his magic induced conception, Arthur was born with a peculiar sixth sense: the ability to detect and feel magic. However, Arthur has told no one of his ability. So when Merlin arrives fresh from Ealdor, Arthur notices his presence immediately, but keeps Merlin's secret from his father. Together, they grow and mature into their intertwined destiny, the two kings of different realms uniting to save Albion.

A/N: Sorry for the much delayed update. I finished my Star Wars story though…eh heh.

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Moving In**

Arthur shook his head as he walked back to his chambers, a giddy Merlin practically skipping down the halls next to the Prince.

"Honestly Merlin, you were this close to being noticed for your magic."

"And you were this close to getting stabbed by magical knives," the warlock retorted, grin never leaving his face.

"Why are you so happy about this? It just means I get to bother you more often since you'll be so much closer." The blond stopped in front of his room and turned to look at Merlin, a slightly confused expression on his face.

"I dunno!" The raven piped, bouncing on the balls of his feet. "It's just exciting I guess!"

Arthur rolled his eyes dramatically. "Whatever." The pair went inside and Merlin helped the prince out of his formal attire, candles around the room lighting automatically with just a thought from the warlock. "Merlin," Arthur said, a warning edge in his voice. He gave a measured look at the raven. "That's enough magic for tonight."

"Right, sorry, sorry." There was an amused gleam to the older teen's eyes though, as he pulled on a night shirt. Merlin went over to the fireplace and started the process to light it by hand.

"Tomorrow you can move in to the boudoir over there," Arthur gestured to a door on the far side of the room.

"Wait, aren't those for like a spouse or something?" Merlin asked, tilting his head at Arthur.

Said prince scratched his neck uncomfortably. "Well, err, yes, but it will be a while until I marry. It's not terribly unusual for royalty to have servants close by. It'll be fine." He waved his hand noncommittally at the side room.

The warlock raised an eyebrow but didn't question the matter further. "You know, I only have a backpack of items that I came here with. I could easily get them and move in tonight, if…that's okay." The raven looked at his booted feet and then back up at Arthur, eyes big and hopeful.

'He looks like a child pleading for sweets,' Arthur thought. The blond sighed, defeated by those deep blue eyes. "Fine, fine. I'll still be here." The prince moved over to his desk and picked up several documents he had been meaning to read. The warlock flashed a blinding smile and thanked the prince, dashing out of the room.

* * *

"Isn't this great Gaius?" Merlin called from the side room of the medicine tower, carelessly stuffing his pack with clothes.

"Yes, it is good my boy, but you mustn't forget about me now. I still need you to help out around the apothecary; you are my apprentice after all. Find a way to balance your schedule, young man."

"Of course," Merlin said pleasantly, pack slung over one shoulder. "I'll come dine with you as often as I can. I remember why Mum sent me."

"Good lad," the ageing man said, looking his nephew in the eye. "Be safe, Merlin," he called after the young wizard, who had already darted out the tower in an excited flurry.

The raven bounded along the halls back to Arthur's chamber. Camelot was a much better fit for him than Ealdor, he decided. He had only been here a couple of days and it had been nothing but adventure and excitement and _life_. He was happy to have settled in nicely in his new role(s) here, to have made many acquaintances and be a part of castle life. He must write to Mum soon and tell her all about what has happened, maybe omitting some of the magical things. And then there was Arthur, another teen around his age, of which there had been none back home. He was a unique fellow, not quite as snobbish as he had imagined some royalty to be. He was still a prat though, but that must come with the job he supposed. The warlock stopped in front of Arthur's door, hearing other voices inside. After several moments he discerned Lady Morgana's voice, and, deciding it would be okay if he came in, he entered.

Arthur was still at his desk where Merlin had left him, ignored papers still cluttering the surface. Morgana was fussing about the prince, asking him about the encounter at dinner in finer detail, while Arthur tiredly tried to keep up with her. Lady Morgana's maid, Gwen, was pouring out wine for the two, smiling at their 'bickering'. Merlin walked over to the dark skinned servant, nodding at Morgana and Arthur. "They do this a lot, don't they?" Gwen picked up the goblets and walked over to the desk, passing Merlin and whispering, "Yes, they do," with an endearing smile on her face. Arthur took the offered wine and gladly downed it, ignoring Morgana's continued pity rant. Morgana held her goblet but did not drink it, scolding Arthur about carelessness.

"It's such an honor the King bestowed you with adjoining rooms to Arthur," Gwen said, returning to stand next to Merlin. "Most every servant sleeps in the servant's quarters, except for the King's own personal manservant," she informed the raven.

"Really?" Merlin turned his head to look down at the brunette maid. She nodded in response.

"C'mon, let's get you settled in while those two finish their 'conversation'," Gwen giggled and walked to the adjacent room on the east side of the chamber. Merlin followed her in, coughing a little as the dust swirled in greeting to their entrance. Gwen walked to a nearby candelabrum and pulled some matches from her dress, light flooding the smaller side room. There was a bed facing the northern window, smaller than Arthur's but still much larger than the cot that Merlin has been sleeping on. A wardrobe stood in the corner, covered with a thick layer of dust. A small desk inhabited the other corner and a square table and some chairs sat in the middle of the room, all covered with more dust.

"Eww," Gwen said, pulling a face at the state of the room. "I'll go get some cleaning supplies, you can get the bedding." She left to go retrieve the needed items, leaving Merlin alone in the previously uninhabited room. He walked to the large bay window, wiping away the dirt and grime with his sleeve and peering out into the night. Merlin sighed happily at the view. He decided he loved looking out upon the town at this time, and there was even more of the city to be seen from his loftier room in the castle. He dropped his bag on the floor beneath the window and went to collect some bedding for the night. When he returned Gwen was already there, dusting off surfaces and sweeping the floor. Arthur peered in from the doorway and promptly sneezed at the floating dust circulating the room from their cleaning.

"I'll leave you to it then," he said, and walked back to his own room. Gwen laughed and looked at Merlin, a happy twinkle in her eyes as the pair tidied. After the pair had finished the shorter but older servant stood in the middle of the room, hands on her hips as she surveyed their work.

"You sure are lucky, Merlin." She elbowed said young man playfully in the ribs. He gave a short laugh. "Yeah, I suppose I am. Thank you for your help."

"Of course. If you need anything at all, just ask. It can be hard adjusting to castle life." She gave Merlin a quick hug and left, curtseying politely to Arthur as she exited his chamber. Merlin came out and stroked the fire in Arthur's room, looking about and noticing Morgana had left as well. Arthur groaned and held his head in his hand, still seated at his desk.

"Some day it's been, Merlin." The blond looked up at his manservant, who was squatting by the fire, hands splayed in front of it as if to absorb all the heat he possibly could.

"Yes," the warlock said simply, glancing over to the prince, who had his chin cupped in one hand, elbow on the desk.

Arthur saw the warlock then with his sixth sense, the now calm atmosphere allowing his to focus better on the magic energy surrounding the younger teen. "Your magic looks subdued, almost tired," he commented, sea blue eyes flickering around Merlin. The raven haired boy stood up and stretched, and so it seemed, did his magic. It flowed out from Merlin for a moment, then rushed back to stay close at his skin when he straightened.

"I am untrained in my magic, and I used a lot more than I thought I did saving your life, twice. I'm pretty tired now, now that the exciting from moving in has worn off."

Arthur nodded, noticing that there was less of the golden aura around Merlin than there had been at the start of the day. "Go to bed." He nodded at the warlock's new room. "I grant thee permission to rest now," he said jokingly, adopting a falsely regal tone.

"Oh thank you, kind master," Merlin said, playing along and giving a mock bow. He then turned and went into his room. Arthur smirked and picked up his forgotten documents again, tired eyes straining at the parchment.


	7. Chapter 7: The Great Dragon

**When the Kingdoms' Come**

Rated T for violence, language, and hinting at sexual themes (that part comes later).

Will be changed to M later.

I own nothing of Merlin, BBC does. Yes, the dragon dialogue is very, very similar, but there are some significant differences.

* * *

 **Chapter 7: The Great Dragon**

The days turned into weeks, and Merlin and Arthur had adjusted well to each other and their schedules. Merlin would seek out different servants to aid him with Arthur's list of chores, as he was less familiar with them than the other servants. George was great at polishing armor, Eliza taught him to mend clothes, Gwen showed him the best time to do laundry, and Benjamin brought him down to the armory several times a week to instruct him on weapon care. Merlin was rarely alone the first few weeks of his new life, always aided by his new friends, keeping up at Arthur's heel, or running errands for Gaius.

Arthur was not nearly as busy as Merlin, participating in knight training a few times a week under the direction of Sir Leon, the head of the knights until Arthur was of age. He did, however, teach Merlin to ride a horse, intending to take his manservant along with him on patrols and hunts. He had selected a patient chestnut mare for the younger teen, who had then clambered on her back like an ungraceful spider. Arthur had ridden his own stallion alongside Merlin, and over the weeks the young warlock had become a proficient rider. Arthur was continually blinded by Merlin's smile whenever they rode around the training pen together, the raven's happiness as contagious as ever. He would notice the young servant after their rides sneaking treats to his horse and affectionately brushing her coat down. Arthur would just smile and shake his head at the youthful demeanor of his manservant.

It was after one such ride in the training course that _it_ happened. Arthur and Merlin were back in the prince's chambers, eating lunch together as Arthur told a particularly tall tale of his father getting thrown from a young horse when he tried to make it wade a river. Arthur was watching Merlin's expression as he told the story, laughter etched across the young teen's face. Then Merlin stopped laughing and his teeth grit together, hands flying up to cover his ears and eyes squeezed shut. Arthur looked at him in concern. "Merlin?"

The young warlock merely groaned and then opened his eyes to look at Arthur before closing his eyes tightly again. Arthur got up and kneeled beside Merlin's chair, prying his hands away from his ears. "Merlin, what's wrong?" His eyes searched the frightened blue orbs of his servants' desperately.

"Can't you hear it?" the raven hissed. Arthur shook his head slowly, concern creasing his eyes. "It's a voice," the warlock whispered, "A voice calling my name. It's powerful magic."

Arthur quickly tuned into his sixth sense and proverbially looked for a source of magic nearby. It took his several moments, but he eventually noticed a sort of deep glowing, far beneath them, slowly getting brighter. He must not have noticed it at first because it had been too faint, but now he saw it was indeed a powerful magic, issuing out an aura that rivaled Merlin's own.

"It's below us." Arthur stood and grabbed Merlin's hand, tugging him along out of the room, pausing to grab a sword by the door before exiting. The blond ran down the corridors, more familiar than Merlin on the way to the dungeons, the very basement of the castle. The frightened warlock ran slightly behind him, hand still clenched around the prince's. Down, down, down the pair traveled, not stopping to explain away the confused faces on the servants and knights they passed. Arthur finally stopped running and stood to the side of a dimly lit entrance way.

"The voice is getting stronger," Merlin whispered up at the prince, a sort of panic glazing the eyes of the younger teen.

"We're in the bowels of the castle. The magical source is nearby; you're right." The blonde gripped his sword with his free hand and quickly peered around the corner, then withdrew. "There are guards in this hall, and I don't have a reason to be here, and neither do I want them telling Father I was down here without an excuse." He looked into the wide eyes of the sorcerer beside him. "Can you do something about them?"

Merlin swallowed and nodded hesitantly. He let go of the blond's hand and closed his eyes, face scrunched up as he thought of a good spell to use. After a minute he opened his eyes and faced towards the wall they were hiding behind, feeling with his magic where the guards were. " _Swefe nu_." The dark blue eyes flashed gold for a split second before returning to their original hue. Arthur watched, awe-struck as he always was when he caught Merlin performing magic. He saw with his minds' eye the magic leave Merlin and instantly travel to the table of guards, a slight golden shimmer enveloping them. Arthur peered around the corner to see the guards slumped awkwardly on the table, snoring quietly. He nodded at Merlin and continued down the hall past the sleeping watch to the furthest corridors of the dungeons.

"This way," he heard Merlin say behind him, and turned to see the warlock disappear down a side hall. The prince picked up a wall torch and followed him down many flights of ancient stone stairs. Rats scurried around their feet every once and a while. All of a sudden the cramped hall opened into a monstrous cavern, the stone floor continuing for another twenty paces before dropping off unceremoniously into the nothingness. A large rocky outcrop jutted up in the middle of the cavern, flooded with moonlight from the full moon outside. Arthur heard a large woosh of air and instinctively ducked, withdrawing his blade and holding his torch up high. He heard Merlin gasp and looked up to see a great winged beast soar above them and land on the rocky mound in front of them. The creature carefully folded its wings and settled comfortably on its perch, large amber eyes gazing interestedly at the Prince and his manservant. A thick, iron chain was latched around its left hind foot, welded solidly to the mountain itself.

"A dragon," Merlin and Arthur said at the same time. They looked at each other and then back at the brown, horned beast.

"You heard my call, young warlock," the dragon boomed, deep, gravelly voice reverberating around the empty cavern. Merlin could only nod in wonder.

"And you," the dragon turned his head to look at Arthur. "You saw my magic, young prince."

"Yes." Arthur faced the dragon, shoulders squared at the beast and hand fiddling uncertainly with his sword.

"Yet you possess little magic of your own, save for the ability to see the unseen," the dragon continued, head tilting at the blond. "Very interesting. There has never been one like you before, and never will there be again."

"What? What do you mean?" the blond yelled up at the dragon.

The great beast ignored him and faced Merlin again. "You have a great destiny before you, small warlock."

"Destiny? What destiny?" A puzzled expression overcame the raven's face.

The great dragon's eyes flicked to Arthur, and then back to Merlin. "Arthur is the prophesized one, the legendary Once and Future King. He too, has a great destiny, to unite the lands of Albion and rule over their time of peace." Arthur's sword clattered to the ground. "Your destiny, young warlock, is to help him achieve this great task. There will be many obstacles along the way, friends who become foe and enemies that become friends. You are the prince's lifeline to _this_ realm."

"This realm?" Arthur asked, slightly recovered from the shock of the dragon's words. The dragon once again ignored him.

"I don't quite understand," Merlin said.

The dragon shook out his wings in frustration. "Without you, Arthur will never succeed. Without you, there will be no Albion, no future, no magic for all eternity."

"WHAT!" Merlin shrieked, looking between Arthur and the dragon frantically. "That can't be right!"

"There is no right or wrong, only what is, and what isn't."

Arthur glared at the dragon with a look that could only be described as 'what the fuck?'.

"This is what destiny is, Merlin, Arthur. You do not choose it, and you do not escape from it." The dragon huffed in amusement, clearly enjoying itself as he watched the two teens bluster in protest and look around at each other in complete confusion.

The dragon interrupted their frantic questions. "Together you will bring about the rise of the New Era, the two Kings of the two realms uniting to save Albion from itself. For you and Arthur are two sides of the same coin." And with that, the dragon launched itself up into the darkness of the subterranean cavern, chain rattling on the rocks as he flew out of sight.

"Wait, come back!"

"I have more questions to ask!"

"I don't understand!"

"This doesn't make any sense!"


	8. Chapter 8: It's Just an Analogy

**When the Kingdoms' Come**

Rated T for violence, language, and hinting at sexual themes.

Will be changed to M later.

I own nothing of Merlin, BBC does. Yes, the plot is very, very similar, but there are some significant differences.

* * *

 **Chapter 8: It's Just an Analogy**

The two boys were sitting across from each other at Arthur's table, pondering over the meaning of the dragon's words.

"Destiny? Seriously? What a load of horse shit." The prince rolled his eyes and leaned back in his chair.

"I don't really know what it all means, except for that our journey has only just begun," Merlin stated, arms folded on the table. "The part that really gets me is when he mentioned us being the two sides of the same coin. What does that even mean?"

"Heaven knows, Merlin. I wouldn't worry about it for now." Arthur brought all four of his chair legs back down to the ground. He looked into the raven's eyes, noting the confusion and uncertainty there. The dragon encounter had been a big shock to both of them, and Arthur was mildly annoyed he hadn't been told there was a legit dragon living in a cave underneath his home. He was more annoyed at that fact that he hadn't caught the dragon's presence with his sense before. The blond sighed and poured them both a goblet of wine. "For your nerves," he said and handed one of the cups over to Merlin. The young warlock took it gratefully and sipped at its contents, still lost in his own thoughts.

He was such a slight little thing, Arthur noticed, as he took in the sight of the distant-minded teen in front of him. The same height as himself, yet not even close to the same weight class. ' _Such a stick of a man, yet burdened with a massive destiny to equal my own_ ,' Arthur thought. So much magic, contained in the slender frame of another teen just a year or two his minor. He must remind the warlock to eat his breakfast; it was the most important meal of the day. Maybe that was why he was so thin. Arthur was snapped out of his thoughts by another question from his manservant.

"What if it's a romantical concept?" The raven's gaze slid slowly over to meet Arthur's cerulean eyes.

"What are you jabbering on about now?"

"The coin analogy," Merlin pressed. "The dragon mentioned we would be the two Kings, united because of our cause. What if he meant we would literally be the King and King, ruling over the land together? Married." He added the last part in a whisper, just in case Arthur hadn't caught on.

Arthur spluttered into his drink in response. "Are you daft?"

Merlin looked hurt by his comment, and Arthur quickly sought to recover. He didn't a young, albeit powerful wizard angry at him for any reason. "It just that…well…uh," Arthur stuttered, trying to come up with something viable. "There's never been a kingdom ruled by two Kings." Merlin's face softened.

"Well there's never been a kingdom that's ruled over the whole of Albion before. And there's never been an heir to a throne who possesses the magical talent you have." Merlin gave Arthur a pointed look.

"Well, yes, that's true. I guess that makes sense. But that doesn't mean that that is the true meaning behind what the dragon said," Arthur put in hurriedly.

"No, it could mean something else entirely. But that's what I came up with." There was a faraway expression on the warlock's face now. Arthur had a fleeting vision of him and Merlin sitting on identical thrones, a glittering golden crown resting on the raven's head as he smiled at Arthur. Arthur shook his head to clear the picture away.

"I want to write a letter to my mum. Can I borrow some parchment?" Merlin asked suddenly.

"Yes, of course." Arthur got up and collected some supplies from his desk, happy for a new distraction. Merlin took the quill and began writing in small, but delicate lines across the fresh paper. Arthur watched him, pouring himself another small glass of wine. Merlin's magic had been spooked from meeting the dragon; who wouldn't be, really. He had noticed as they were walking back to his room how the golden essence had stayed close to Merlin, occasionally straying toward Arthur as if to reassure that he was still there. Merlin was a bit calmer now, now that they were above ground and the warlock had got a bit of drink into his system. Arthur sensed the magic lazily circling about Merlin, bathing the warlock in a golden glow, if the glow could have been seen. Merlin finished writing and stood up from the table, folding the letter neatly.

"Goodnight, Arthur." The raven respectfully dipped his head and walked towards his room.

"Night Merlin," the prince called after the retreating form.

* * *

Merlin lay in his bed, staring up at the stone ceiling, thinking. Thinking about the dragon's words, and Arthur's words. Arthur's reaction. The more he thought about it, the more the coin analogy started to make sense to him. It only seemed reasonable that they would end up together after completing a destiny such as theirs. To Merlin, literally anything was possible when magic was involved. Like dragons living under Camelot and revealing bits of your future to you. But he didn't blame Arthur, not at all. The idea was a preposterous one, and Arthur was right, there had never been a kingdom ruled solely by men. Arthur's reaction was justified, he supposed. Not every manservant walks up to their master and proposes that they will end up married later in life. Merlin chuckled to himself. Now that he thought about that particular concept, it did seem a bit far-fetched. Imagine him and Arthur, side by side in the throne room of Camelot, identical crowns atop their heads as they went through a boring council meeting. He shuddered then, thinking about being married to Arthur. ' _I'm too young for this_ ,' Merlin thought, and pushed the idea out of his head. He rolled over and drifted into a fitful sleep.


	9. Chapter 9: Display of Power

**When the Kingdoms' Come**

Rated T for violence, language, aggression.

Will be changed to M later.

I own nothing of Merlin, BBC does. Yes, the plot is very, very similar, but there are some significant differences.

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Display of Power**

Ever since Merlin had brought up the idea of him and Merlin being married, the thought had not left Arthur's mind. And that bothered him to no end. He thought of what it would be like if Merlin was there next to him as his equal during council meetings. He thought of dining alongside him during formal gatherings, instead of Merlin serving him. One night he even imagined sharing his bed with him, but quickly pushed that out of his head when disturbing images starting popping up. Arthur was wary of Merlin, not because of his magic, but because there might have been truth behind Merlin's deciphering of the dragon's words. His father would never take to him marrying a male, let alone a servant, gods forbid a warlock too. It simply could not be. So Arthur pushed the matter aside and thought of it no more.

The months passed and the seasons began to change, summer melting into autumn and autumn falling into winter. Merlin had surpassed him in height in the short time he had been there, Arthur had grudgingly noticed. The warlock was barely an inch taller than the prince, but it still bothered the blond to no end. He had also sensed the other teen's magic growing stronger, his aura brighter and thicker than ever before. Arthur wondered how powerful someone could truly become. He got a taste of that one day when he brought Merlin out for a routine patrol.

Uther had instructed for a double patrol along their border with Cendred's kingdom, and Sir Leon had taken Arthur along, who had taken Merlin. He brought Merlin everywhere. Arthur reasoned that this was because he had deemed himself the unofficial 'watchful eye' over Merlin's magic. Although by this time, Arthur knew Merlin well enough to know he wasn't a threat to anyone but Arthur's sanity. Anyhow, Leon had ordered Arthur to branch off from the patrol and search further away from the border, thinking that this would be safer for the young prince since it was more inside Camelot's boundaries. Unfortunately, a group of bandits also had this idea.

Both groups were surprised when Arthur and Merlin stumbled upon the makeshift camp, a half a dozen bandits looking up at the two riders. Arthur slowly reached for the horn at his belt; even though the rest of the patrol was a good distance away, they would still hear it and come for Arthur. The prince unclasped the horn and blew it, a mellow, carrying sound. The bandits got up and drew their swords, and another half dozen appeared from behind trees and out of the makeshift tents. Twelve rough-looking men were now slowly encircling the prince and the warlock, faces locked into sneers that glinted off their brandished weapons. Arthur swallowed and jumped off his horse, sword held steadily out in front of him.

Merlin checked his horse for a weapon of any kind. Arthur had left him…nothing. _Yes, let's leave the servant unarmed when we go on patrols near Cendred's kingdom_ , Merlin thought sarcastically. He'd have to use his magic if he wanted to be of more use than tripping over the tree branches poking out of the forest floor. Merlin slid off his horse as well and stood at Arthur's back, facing the opposite direction. The bandits were now about twenty feet away, and steadily creeping closer. Merlin didn't know why they didn't just rush their little party, it was one against six anyway. Then he remembered that he was with Prince Arthur, who was draped in his red Knight cape with the dragon insignia on it. The bandits probably figured Arthur was worth more alive than dead, and intended on capturing and ransoming him for a hefty price. Merlin grit his teeth. _Not if I have anything to say about it_.

The warlock heard the swish of the prince's sword as he fended away a thug who had gotten too close. It was a familiar sound, having been battered by that same sword as Arthur used him for melee practice out in the training field. But this wasn't training, this life or death for him. The bandits only wanted Arthur. The raven had gotten through a hardy chunk of the magic book Gaius had given him, even with the little free time he got between errands for his uncle and chores for the prince. Still, Merlin remembered every spell he had studied, and thought quickly now for one that would help the both of them out. Leon and the rest of the patrol would arrive soon, but not soon enough for the outlaws to do their worst.

Arthur sensed Merlin's magic tensing up inside him, preparing to unleash the wrath of a teenage warlock upon the group of brigands. 'Merlin, no!' he wanted to shout, knowing that the rest of the patrol could arrive at any time. Instead he clenched his teeth and ground out softly, "Don't do anything stupid." He heard his manservant give a breathy chuckle. Just then the bandits on the sides lunged forward, Merlin saying almost simultaneously, " _capiunt uitis_!" Vines Arthur had not noticed before (or maybe weren't there before) began to quickly snake along the ground toward the bandits, coiling up and around their legs and dragging them face down into the wet dirt. One of the vines caught a bandit just as he was about to swing at Arthur, who hadn't noticed him while warding off an even closer thug. In only a moment all twelve thugs were writhing on the ground, struggling against the magical green ropes that were binding their legs together. Arthur quickly ran forward and began kicking the swords and maces out of the bandits' hands and out of their reach.

A couple of tree branches decided to fall, all at the same time, on top of a few of the thugs, effectively pinning them to the ground. Arthur flipped his sword around and was able to knock several of the thugs out with the hilt of his sword before someone grabbed his boot and he fell to the ground.

It had only been a second, but when he fell he immediately felt daggers against his skin. Arthur looked up to see where his blade had fallen - too far for him to reach. He grunted against the steel at his throat.

"Arthur!" Merlin spun to face the prince wheezing on the ground, two daggers from two of the thugs pointed at the blond's abdomen and throat, respectively. Arthur's face blanched as a look of absolute fury came across the young warlock's face, magic pulsing from his body in solid, steady waves. He spoke no incantation, but raised both his hands from his sides and brought them together violently, stopping the motion in front of his chest with a few inches in between his hands. Arthur heard the sickening sound of skull colliding with skull as he saw the vibrant transition of Merlin's irises intensify from deep blue to molten gold. He felt the blade on his neck drop, and craned his head to see the two thugs very much unconscious, blood trickling from one side of their temples. He whipped his head back to Merlin, who was the only one still standing in the middle of the clearing, his back to Arthur. He had one arm raised out in front of him, turning in a full circle to look at each one of the still-struggling bandits. Merlin's eyes remained golden. Without warning the warlock gave a sudden push downward with the outstretched arm and the remaining bandits became inanimate, bodies lying slackly on the ground.

Arthur got up shakily, unsure of what to do with Merlin's display of power. He looked around at the circle of destruction; the vines wrapped around ankles, tree branches crushing backs, the two thugs with bleeding heads, and all the bandits lying motionless in the soil. He walked up to Merlin slowly, and the younger teen turned towards him, the glow fading from his eyes. The raven held his head in shame.

"I didn't mean to get so out of hand." He looked at Arthur's shoulder, unable to face the emotions in the prince's eyes.

"You saved me." Arthur put a hand on the raven's shoulder. "You saved us both."

"I…I saw them with the knives at your throat," Merlin choked out, eyes desperate. "I couldn't let them…I just got so angry…I need…and my magic just happened…it was all so fast." He finally looked up at Arthur, begging Arthur for a forgiveness Arthur wasn't sure he understood.

Arthur was at a loss for the correct words to use in this type of situation. So he procrastinated. "We need to find the patrol before they find this." He gestured to the clearing of unconscious bandits. "We'll discuss this all further when we get back." Without another word Arthur walked away to retrieve his horse, mounting it and trotting off to meet the rest of the Camelot knights.

* * *

"Ah, Sir Leon, yes, we saw a bear and it started to chase after us, but stopped when I blew the horn. Anyhow, we should head back home; the borders are all clear anyway."


	10. Chapter 10: Wreath of Fate

**When the Kingdoms' Come**

Rated T for violence, language, and hinting at sexual themes.

Will be changed to M later.

I own nothing of Merlin, BBC does. Yes, the plot is very, very similar, but there are some significant differences.

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Wreath of Fate**

Merlin was agitated the rest of the journey home. His magic swirled tensely around him, Arthur noted. When they arrived back at Camelot, the young warlock silently led the horses to the stable and carried their bags up to Arthur's chamber, staying a step behind the prince the whole way up. Once inside Arthur's room, the raven teen began to unpack, still without uttering a word.

"What's wrong Merlin." It came out as more of a statement than a question, but it was obvious that something was bothering the servant. Arthur bent over in his chair to start unlacing his muddy boots as he waited for a response.

"I…"

Arthur looked up at the other boy, standing by the wardrobe with one hand grasping Arthur's pack.

The raven turned slowly to look at him. "You're not…afraid of me, are you Arthur?"

The man in question frowned. "Of course not. You weren't fighting me; if you were I might have been a little frightened, yeah." Merlin's face clouded and he seemed to shrink a little. Arthur mentally slapped himself at his poor wording. "As long as you're on my side, Merlin, I will never fear you. How could someone be afraid of a clumsy servant like you?" That got a small half-smile from the warlock.

"I just feel so alone," Merlin said, more to himself than to Arthur. He put the pack down and went to stand by the window. "I feel like I'm the only one here with a magical secret. The only one with a terrible death sentence on their heads if anyone found out. It's so hard, hiding my magic, keeping it in. All I want to do is let it out; it hurts sometimes to keep it so restrained." Merlin turned now to look at Arthur, the sunlight pouring around him again like it was the first time he woke Arthur. ' _He looks like an angel_ ,' Arthur thought distractedly.

"When we were in the forest, and the bandits were all around us, I knew I would have to use my magic to escape. It was just little things, like the vines and the branches. Then I saw the knives at your throat and it was like something just snapped inside me." Merlin hesitated, breaking his eye contact with the prince to look at the floor. "I couldn't even bear the possibility of losing you, Arthur. You're the best friend I have here, the only other one besides Gaius who knows of my magic." He looked back up into Arthur's deep blue eyes. "And I let my magic take control."

The young warlock sank to the floor and gathered his long legs to his chest, back pressed to one of the posts of Arthur's bed. "I could have killed them, Arthur. I'm not a killer," he whispered.

Arthur's heart broke a little at his words. He walked over to the raven and sat down beside him. "Of course you're not. You're a powerful sorcerer protecting his destiny. It's a force to be reckoned with." Arthur tried to chuckle to lighten his servant's mood. "Even if you had killed one of the bandits, I wouldn't have thought less of you, Merlin. I'm honored that you fought as you did for me." Merlin looked over at the blond, a grin ever so slowly forming on his face. He nudged the other teen with his arm.

"You're welcome, prat."

"There's the Merlin I know!"

"But seriously, I do feel alone here with my magic." The mood went somber again. Arthur sighed.

"You do know I haven't told anyone but you about my ability to detect magic, right?" Arthur raised an eyebrow at the warlock.

"Oh yeah, I guess that's true. I forget sometimes that you can do that. Have you always been able to do that?"

The prince shrugged. "I think so. I don't remember I time where I couldn't. And if my father ever got word that I can 'see' what I can see, he'd likely burn me at the stake with the rest of the witchcraft community." Merlin shuddered.

"But you're his son, the heir to the throne!"

"It doesn't matter," Arthur muttered tiredly. He had had this argument with himself many times before. "Uther despises all magic, in any form. Even though I can't do any magic myself, this…abnormal ability automatically makes me a threat by his logic."

Merlin nodded. "Magic isn't bad, there are just bad people who use it for their own gains."

"Exactly."

The two sat in companionable silence for a while. Arthur felt every movement of the younger teen beside him, every brush of their shoulders as the younger squirmed slightly on the floor.

"Merlin…"

"Mm…yes?"

"Will you do some magic for me?" The raven turned his head to look at the prince in surprise. Sometimes he forgot that Arthur was just another curious young man like himself. Merlin looked around the room for inspiration, eyes finally landing on a vase of flowers on the table. He brought his knees down to cross his legs on the floor as he summoned the vase over to him. Arthur smiled as the glass container floated leisurely over to the sorcerer. Merlin twirled the flowers around in the vase with his magic, hands occasionally gesturing his magic to his bidding.

Arthur watched as the winter lilies turned into spring daisies, that then began to change color from white to green to purple, then finally settled on alternating shades of red and yellow. In the blink of an eye the daisies multiplied, pushing against the inside of the vase. Merlin lifted the flowers out of the vase with an invisible hand and formed them into a ring, quiet whispers leaving his lips as the stems shortened and wove together. In a minute a halo of red and yellow daisies sat in Merlin's hand, fully in bloom and smelling of sunshine. The warlock moved to kneel on one knee in front of Arthur, holding the flowers in both hands in front of him. Arthur felt a gentle force on the back of his head bowing it down. Merlin settled the crown of daisies on top of Arthur's head.

He shuffled back to look at the prince's beaming face, christened with Camelot's colors. "That was amazing, Merlin," the blond whispered. Merlin blushed and looked down at his scruffy trousers. He felt a hand on his chin, tilting it up to look at the prince. Merlin's eyes widened as he realized how close the blond had gotten; granted, he _was_ sitting right in front of him.

"Let me give you something in return," Arthur said, voice slightly husky as he leaned close to the warlock. Merlin's eyelids fluttered closed, heart pounding against his ribs as he realized how much he actually wanted Arthur to kiss him. Merlin could smell the enchanted flowers, could feel Arthur's presence as he slowly closed the gap between them. The warlock gave a small gasp as Arthur's lips touched his, feather-light and hesitant. After a moment the prince added a little pressure, the thumb on Merlin's jaw gently stroking the pale skin there. Then he withdrew.

Arthur opened his eyes and looked worriedly at Merlin. The warlock was stock-still, eyes still closed and mouth parted slightly. Arthur sensed his magic vibrantly surrounding them both, thick golden strands occasionally breaking away to curl around Arthur's wrists and drift near the crown. Merlin opened his eyes and looked at Arthur, tongue darting out to moisten his lips. Arthur's eyes followed the movement, then flicked back up to lock to the swirling sea of Merlin's eyes.

A thousand thoughts and emotions churned within those dark depths as Arthur gazed at the younger teen, unable to look away. There was mystery, confusion, appreciation, and sadness, and maybe just a little bit of hope too. Arthur understood then the gravity of the situation. This was his life-mate, his destiny, and his best friend. He had just crossed the border into the unknown realm, having given into the impulse to kiss his manservant sorcerer. Whatever decisions he was to make, no, they were to make, would follow them to the end of the line. It was like an invisible, unspeakable, unbreakable vow had suddenly tied them together, just with their simple brush of lips on lips.

Merlin swallowed and folded his legs under him, sitting between Arthur's parted legs. His eyes flickered over Arthur's face, taking in every expression change and thought that crossed the prince's mind. His eyes were deep and sad, the revelation of the burden set upon them weighing much heavier in his mind.

"Is this what the dragon meant?" Merlin spoke quietly, voice cracking and dropping off at the end. Arthur reached for the raven's forearm and clutched it comfortingly.

"I don't know." A pause. "You don't hate me, right?" Arthur searched the warlock's face almost desperately, seeking to understand why his friend was so glum.

A small smile appeared on the face of the younger man. "Of course not, my prince." Arthur's stomach did a strange flip at the magician's words. "It was just, unexpected, I guess. What do we do now?" the younger teen asked.

Arthur stood up and pulled Merlin up with him. The raven swayed dangerously, and Arthur put a hand on his shoulder to steady him. "First, we're going to rest from the trip, before you fall and hurt yourself. Then, we'll figure out the mess we just got ourselves into."


	11. Chapter 11: Another Innocent Life

**When the Kingdoms' Come**

Rated T for violence, language, and hinting at sexual themes.

Will be changed to M later.

I own nothing of Merlin, BBC does. Yes, the plot is similar, but there are some significant differences.

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Another Innocent Life**

Merlin awoke with the dawning of the new day, blinking slowly at the ceiling as the events of the previous day washed over again. He brought a hand to his lips, remembering Arthur's kiss and all the feelings it brought with it. An image of the prince staring back at him, head crowned in flowers, came to the forefront of Merlin's mind. He sighed deeply and got out of bed, mentally preparing himself for whatever emotional trials he would face with Arthur today.

The raven exited his room and walked over to the window by Arthur's bed, looking over his shoulder at the sleeping figure of the prince before drawing the curtains as he usually did. Fresh snow covered the courtyard, but Merlin's eyes were not focused on the white wonderland. "Arthur," the warlock called, gaze not leaving the window. "Arthur," he said again, a bit louder and with more of a desperate tinge to his voice.

The older teen stirred out of his sleep, brought quickly to consciousness by the worried tone of his servant. "What," he mumbled, squinting against the morning sunlight. Merlin still faced the great bay window, hands clutching the curtains on either side.

"Why is there a gallows being built in the courtyard?" The raven's voice was shaky, and he turned to look at Arthur, eyes filled with fear.

"What!" Arthur rolled out of bed and went straight to the window, peering out of it himself. "I wasn't informed of an execution! Quick, Merlin, get me some clothes!" Arthur rushed over to his changing screen, Merlin throwing an outfit over the doors for him. "We'll eat breakfast downstairs; I have to talk to Father about this."

Merlin followed the prince out of the chamber and down the halls, towards the dining room where Uther ate his meals on most days. The blond stopped in front of the closed wooden doors and composed himself, then nodded to the guard to open the door. Arthur strode in confidently, Merlin following respectfully behind.

"Ah, Arthur, we missed you at dinner last night! How was the patrol?" Uther greeted, looking up from his meal. Morgana was also there, sipping from her goblet as she watched the two boys enter.

"Sorry, I was tired last night; I had Merlin bring me up some food. The patrol was fairly uneventful, although we did see a bear." Arthur repeated the excuse he had given Sir Leon. Morgana raised an eyebrow at him in clear disbelief.

"A bear? In the winter? How odd." Uther tilted his head slightly at his son.

Arthur cringed inwardly. "Yeah…that's…what we thought too." He hurriedly tried to change the subject as he piled some food onto his plate. "Did anything happen while I was gone?"

"Why yes, actually." The king set down his utensils and looked seriously at Arthur. "We discovered a lady in the town practicing witchcraft; the guards saw her bring her pig back to life. She was muttering incantations at it and rubbing its stomach. Her execution is to be held soon, and I expect you to be present."

Arthur seriously doubted the woman was a sorcerer; it was more likely the pig had fainted or been knocked unconscious, and the lady had coaxed it to awake. He looked up to see Merlin with a distraught expression on his face as he stood behind and to the right of Uther, staring as Arthur as if urging him to somehow reverse the King's decision. Arthur sighed and looked back at his food, suddenly not feeling very hungry. "I'll be there, Father," he said quietly. Morgana shuddered discreetly across from him.

* * *

The bell tolled thrice, signaling the time of the execution. Arthur stood stoically off to the side of the balcony, Uther front and center as he addressed the crowd. The gallows stood constructed in the middle of the courtyard, the "witch" in question hooded and standing on the platform, guarded by the executioner. Arthur focused on the fated lady on the stand, seeking to know if she possessed any magic at all. There was no spark nor glow, no sign that he could sense that the commoner harbored any magical ability. Arthur's frown increased. Another innocent life stolen away by the blind hatred of his father's laws.

He noticed Merlin take a step closer to him, shivering against the wintery wind. "Is she really guilty?" the raven whispered, just loud enough for Arthur to hear. Arthur shook his head slightly and looked at the cold faces in the crowd, staring up at the King as he sentenced the convicted woman to her death. Merlin made a sad sound, eyes starting to glisten as the executioner led the woman up onto the stool and slipped the noose around her neck. The warlock shuddered, imagining himself on the stand if his magic was ever found out by the King. Arthur must have been thinking the same thing, for he slipped an arm around the boy's waist and drew him near.

Uther dropped his arm from where he had it raised, signaling the death. The executioner kicked the stool out from under the woman, and she dropped several feet, neck immediately snapping at the sudden drop. Merlin turned and buried his face into Arthur's shoulder, trying to repress his sobs. The prince had to remind himself that Merlin had probably never seen an execution before, as there had been none since the warlock had arrived. Such a thing probably never happened in the small town where he had come from, either. Arthur, on the other hand, had been more or less forced to watch these types of things since the time he had been able to wield a sword.

Uther turned to go back inside, but noticed the servant huddled against the side of the prince, face hidden from view. Uther sneered in disgust at the sight; Arthur stared back at him coldly. The black cape whipped around the King as he paraded back inside. As soon as he had gone, the tension left Arthur's shoulders and he gathered Merlin closer to him, bringing him away from the balcony's edge and the eyes of the people who were starting to disperse below. Morgana looked sadly at the distressed young warlock, then allowed herself to be led away by Gwen.

Arthur stood in the cold winter air, alone with Merlin on the formal balcony. He absentmindedly ran his fingers through the warlock's dark locks, immediately soothing the younger teen. He didn't know what to say to comfort the other, so he stood silently, allowing himself to be the warlock's anchor in his sadness. After a minute or two Merlin pushed gently away from the prince, trying to hide the tears he had been crying.

"I'm sorry," the raven whispered, looking away from the steady blue eyes that seemed to pierce through him.

Arthur stepped back closer to the magician. "It's ok," he said in a soothing voice, like he was trying to calm a distraught colt. "The first time is always the most difficult to watch." Merlin wrapped his arms around himself in an act of self-consolation. Arthur, acting on impulse again, leaned forward and kissed the warlock on the forehead, then ushered him back inside to the warmth of the castle.


	12. Chapter 12: Morgana's Dream

**When the Kingdoms' Come**

Rated T for violence, language, and hinting at sexual themes.

Will be changed to M later.

I own nothing of Merlin, BBC does. Yes, the plot is similar, but there are some significant differences.

* * *

 **Chapter 12: Morgana's Dream**

* * *

"How dare you let that servant boy touch you in that manner!" Uther had cornered his son in an empty corridor some time later.

"He's younger than I am Father, and he wasn't forced to watch executions as a boy!" Arthur shot back. If he had had hackles, they would've been rising.

"Don't talk back to me." Uther stepped dangerously close to the prince, breathing heavily into the space between them. "Servants are beneath us. They serve us, Arthur. They are not to be consoled like infants."

Arthur seethed in barely controlled rage. "Merlin is human, and I'll be damned if I'm forced to treat him like the way you treat your servants."

Uther took a step back from his son, straightening his posture and removing all expression from his face. Arthur immediately knew he had crossed the line. When Uther went from hot anger to cold and calculating, the blond always knew he had overstepped a boundary. "How dare you," the King spat. "You're confined to your chambers for the next three days; I'm informing the guards immediately." Without another word the monarch turned and walked briskly down the hall. Arthur sneered at his back and made his way grudgingly up to his room.

* * *

Merlin startled and dropped the pitcher of water from his hands when Arthur stormed into the room, slamming the door viciously behind him.

"Arthur-,"

"No." The blond threw himself onto his bed and laid there for several minutes, facedown and unmoving on top of his covers. Merlin magicked the water back into the pitcher and set it on the table. Then he walked over to the prince's bed and stood there, awkwardly hesitating about what to do. Finally he shrugged and toed off his boots, climbing on top of the bed and sitting cross-legged next to Arthur. The raven slowly reached out his hand and placed it on Arthur's shoulder. Arthur didn't move. Merlin began rubbing his thumb in slow, soothing circles on Arthur's shoulder blade. He heard the blond sigh.

"Arthur, tell me what happened." The prince sighed again and turned his head out of the depths of the blankets, eyes flicking up to look at Merlin.

"My father yelled at me because I was consoling you during the execution. He said a bunch of shit about servant inferiority, and I yelled back at him. Then he grounded me to my room for three days." Merlin had a feeling that there was a bit more to the conversation than that, but he let it slide. He felt guilty that Arthur had gotten punished because of his inability to stomach the execution.

"I'm sorry," the warlock muttered, and moved his hand to knead some of Arthur's back now. He could feel the tense muscle begin to relax under Merlin's touch.

Arthur gently head-butted Merlin's knee. "It's alright. The old man needs a bit of smack-talk every now and then." Merlin chuckled and the blond smiled. "It's only three days, and I'm sure Morgana will come and visit me with all the latest castle drama." Merlin rolled his eyes good-naturedly and thumbed a section of Arthur's sturdy spine. Said prince hummed contentedly.

A sudden question rose to Merlin's mind, and the hand on Arthur's back stopped as the warlock frowned in thought. Arthur craned his head to look up at the other teen. "What is it?"

"I thought the penalty for magic was burning at the stake; but the lady was hung today."

Arthur tried to nod from his position on the bed. "Well, normally, yes, but its wintertime, and we have to conserve firewood. Most executions in the winter are hangings."

"That makes sense. I don't think I would've been able to handle watching someone burn," Merlin shuddered.

"Any other questions?" the blond smirked, blinking up at the raven.

"Is this making you uncomfortable?" Merlin gestured to the hand slowly rubbing Arthur's back again.

Arthur smiled warmly up at his friend. "Not at all." After a few minutes of enjoying Merlin's hands explore Arthur's back, the blond rolled onto his side, facing Merlin. The raven drew his hand back and looked at Arthur. The older teen regarded the warlock's face, eyes flickering over his features as if he could guess the thoughts swirling about the mind within. A sigh broke from the prince's lips as he broke contact with his servant, absently picking at the blankets beneath him.

"Uther can never know about us," the blond murmured, eyes still downcast.

Merlin's heart began to race. _Us? Did Arthur truly care about him that way?_

Arthur looked up at the raven-haired teen. "I can't lose you as well." There was deep hurt in his voice, a story behind the words that Merlin didn't understand. Had Arthur loved and lost someone before him?

"I'm not going anywhere," Merlin said, finding his voice again. "We have a destiny to fulfill, remember?" He gave the prince a half-smile, trying to lighten the mood.

Arthur rolled his eyes in mock sarcasm. "A blessing and a curse, that." He sat up and ran a hand through his messy hair, further disheveling it. The door randomly barged open again, scaring Merlin for the second time that day. A wild-eyed Morgana stood on the threshold, breathing heavily.

"Dear Gods, do you ever knock?" Arthur called to her. Morgana didn't answer, but strode over to Arthur and grasped one of his hands in hers.

"I had a nightmare." Her voice shook and her purple dress was wrinkled. Arthur frowned.

"You know you aren't supposed to sleep so soon after executions, 'Gana. What was it about this time?" Merlin watched the exchange with interest; Gaius hadn't told him anything about Morgana's dreams other than she required sleeping tonic for them.

"It was a time, not too far off into the future. Uther was gone; there was darkness everywhere. I couldn't find anyone I knew, but I kept seeing this golden figure, standing in the middle of the darkness. So much dark, Arthur. It felt like it was eating my soul." She shuddered and Arthur stood, pulling her into his embrace.

"It's just a dream; something your mind came up with, that's all." Arthur shot a worried look at Merlin over the top of Morgana's head. As far as he knew, no one but him and Gaius knew of Merlin's magic, and the figure like the one Morgana spoke of, well, it sounded like Merlin. Why was Morgana dreaming of Merlin?

Gwen came in then, peering around the door and then stepping into the room once she saw Lady Morgana. She took the King's ward off Arthur and led her back to her own chambers, offering soothing words of comfort to the older woman. Merlin and Arthur were once again left alone in Arthur's chambers.

"Does she get those nightmares often?" Merlin asked.

"Too often to be considered normal," the prince replied, pacing in front of the bed in thought. "Sometime I feel like there is more to her dreams than just figments of the imagination." He turned to look at Merlin. "That's what bothers me the most."


	13. Chapter 13: The Magical Trio

**When the Kingdoms' Come**

Rated **M** now for violence, language, and strong sexual themes.

I own nothing of Merlin, BBC does. Yes, the plot is similar, but there are some significant differences.

* * *

 **Chapter 13: The Magical Trio**

"Gaius, how come Morgana gets nightmares so often?" Merlin asked, trying to coax a deeper answer from his mentor.

The white-haired man sighed and gave Merlin a why-do-you-want-to-know look. "I suppose it's because she's had a difficult past. It can't have been easy having her father die when she was so young."

This wasn't any better than the answer he gave before of needing medicine for her dreams. "You don't think it's because of anything magic related, do you?" He cocked his head to the side while he stripped a yew branch of its bark.

Gaius' lips pressed into a thin line. "I can tell you're not going to give this up until you hear the answer you want." Merlin silently cheered at the victory. "I have a suspicion," Gaius continued after a moment, "that Morgana may be a Seer. She sees things that have happened in the past, and things that are to come. Sometimes she comes forth with information she isn't supposed to know about."

"Wouldn't that make Seers magical?" Merlin pressed. If Morgana had this kind of power, shouldn't Arthur have sensed it?

"The gift of the Sight is a different kind of magic. It's a magic of the mind, of being able to see along the paths of time. It's different from what you do, Merlin." The apothecary went back to labeling his fresh batch of potions.

Merlin turned the information over in his mind as he absently performed his busy work. _That explains why Arthur doesn't realize she's semi-magical. Unless he was keeping that information from me. No, he wouldn't have a reason to not tell me she was also magical._ Merlin shook his head at the absurdity. _So Morgana is a Seer_ , Merlin chuckled quietly. _The very heart of Camelot harbors at least two magical persons, all under the King's very nose._

* * *

~Later that night~

"Arthur, I've managed to get Gaius to tell me some more things about Morgana," the warlock said, fixing the royal bedcovers as he did so.

Arthur, lost to his own thoughts, didn't hear a single word the raven had said. _Such a slender body; my hands belong on those slim hips_ , he mused, as Merlin leaned over the bed to pull the covers straight. _Yes, keep bending over, bend over for your prince_. Arthur hardened as he thought of entering Merlin as he was, of gripping those narrow hips and burying himself deep inside the wizard.

Merlin looked over to see a strange expression on Arthur's face, his eyes following Merlin's every move. He squirmed under the scrutiny and snapped his fingers at the prince to regain his attention. Arthur immediately snapped out of the daze and met Merlin's eyes, cheeks tingeing with red as Merlin sighed and repeated himself.

"Oh, really?" Arthur managed, struggling to keep his attention on Merlin's face. The warlock nodded. He relayed the information Gaius had given him concerning the possibility that Morgana might be a Seer.

"A Seer? Morgana? But how?" All concentration was back on the words Merlin had just told him. How could he have missed the fact that Morgana had magic?

Merlin shrugged. "It seems to explain the weird dreams she has, along with their frightening depictions."

Arthur folded his hands on the table and frowned into the wooden depth, lost to his own thoughts again. After a few minutes he sighed, and looked back up at Merlin. "I suppose there's only one way to set this straight; go fetch Morgana and bring her here."

The raven haired teen obediently left the room to go get Morgana. Arthur anxiously paced in front of the fireplace, awaiting Morgana's arrival. He wasn't sure he believed the old medicine man, but there really wasn't much of another explanation to be had concerning Morgana's predicament. At last, Merlin returned with the king's ward in tow, Morgana giving a small curtsy to Arthur when he turned to greet her.

"Yes brother?" Morgana looked much more composed than she had the other day, when she had rushed into Arthur's room with the nightmare still fresh upon her mind. Her royal blue dress was clean and un-wrinkled, and her long dark hair was pulled back in a single braid down her back. Arthur couldn't help but smile to see her at ease again. He walked over to the table and sat down, motioning for Merlin and Morgana to sit with him. Merlin fidgeted anxiously with the frayed edge of his purple neckerchief.

Arthur took a deep breath and hoped for the best. "These nightmares you're having, 'Gana, it's possible that it could be linked to a certain kind of magic." Morgana's reaction was immediate, her eyes widening and hands clenching together in her lap. Arthur continued. "Not to worry, I won't tell Father. But, it's likely that you might be a Seer."

"I'm seeing visions of the future?" She asked.

"And sometimes of the past," Merlin put in. Morgana started to gently shake beside him, and Merlin put a hand on her shoulder in comfort.

"Being magical isn't a bad thing, Morgana," Arthur reassured.

A single tear trickled out of Lady Morgana's eye. "But Uther will kill me if he ever finds out. I'm not safe here!"

Arthur hesitated about what he was about to tell Morgana. He hadn't discussed it with Merlin before, but he hoped Merlin would be okay with it. He'd have to be, for Morgana's sake. Arthur spoke in alow tone, eyes darting to Merlin's curious blue irises before focusing back on Morgana's slightly terrified face. "All of us at this table are magical in some way, 'Gana."

Merlin shot Arthur a look and the king's ward gasped in surprise. "What do you mean?" She whispered.

"Look," Merlin said, opening his hand on the table, palm facing upwards. A green stem began to grow out of nowhere an inch above Merlin's hand, eventually blossoming into a beautiful purple rose. Arthur shifted discreetly in his seat, trying to ignore the blood pooling in his groin from having looked at Merlin's glowing eyes. Morgana was speechless as she accepted the rose Merlin had grown for her.

"What about you, Arthur?" She inquired, her pale hands caressing the thorn less stem of the rose.

"Well, I can't do physical magic like Merlin, but I have this ability to detect magical people and things. Strangely though, I've never been able to tell that you have magic, although from what Gaius says, the powers of a Seer are an entirely different branch of magic." Morgana nodded her head slowly in understanding.

"You'll always be safe here as long as we're here," Merlin smiled. Arthur reached across the table to hold the hand that wasn't holding the rose. Subtle relief sparkled in Merlin's eyes when Arthur glanced over at him.

"We're all in this together now, Morgana."


	14. Chapter 14: Lay All My Secrets Bare

**When the Kingdoms' Come**

Rated **M** now for violence, language, and strong sexual themes.

I own nothing of Merlin, BBC does. Yes, the plot is similar, but there are some significant differences.

* * *

 **Chapter 14: Lay All My Secrets Bare**

It was bound to happen.

It was inevitable, really.

Sooner or later, the truth would have made itself known.

And it did.

* * *

Arthur awoke one fine spring morning to the ever-present glow of Merlin's magical aura. Before his eyes were even open, he knew that Merlin was standing by the window, looking down at him. He had grown so accustomed to his presence, to the way Merlin's magic felt to him, that it was like an extension of his mind. Arthur opened his eyes, smiling up at the raven. Merlin blushed and quickly looked away, slightly embarrassed to have been caught staring at the shirtless prince.

It began as normal a morning as there ever had been. The warlock dressed the prince for the riding they would be doing that afternoon, to stretch out the horses after the cold winter months. Arthur's heart warmed as he saw Merlin smoothing out the creases in his clothes with magic-imbued hands before handing them to Arthur to put on. Everything Merlin touched was like a sacred item to Arthur. He wasn't sure if it was real or just in his head, but Arthur could have sworn that Merlin's magic had laced its way around Arthur's life; everything near him seemed to have a trace of that golden glow.

Merlin stepped back to admire his handiwork of the morning, giving the prince a steady once-over before he let him walk out of the room. Arthur smirked as he allowed Merlin to judge his appearance for the morning. "Like what you see?" he joked at the warlock.

Merlin scowled in mock frustration, but his eyes twinkled with mirth. "Absolutely not," he said, trying his hardest to keep a straight face. Arthur rolled his eyes and flipped Merlin's red neckerchief into his face, making the warlock splutter.

"C'mon, let's go magician boy." Arthur linked his fingers together with Merlin's, only to let go with a sigh as they stepped into the hallway.

* * *

Uther would say that he managed his kingdom well. Crime was relatively low and dealt with effectively, few people actually died of starvation, and he had a horde of knights and servants devoutly loyal to him. There was a massive treasury locked away in the bowels of the kingdom, enough land to keep people fed and employed, and the best goods and services he could find had been imported into his kingdom. Best of all, there was no _magic_. Everything was accomplished with good old fashioned hard work, labor, and intelligent strategy. None of that nonsense wizardry and dark voodoo the Old Religion still employed. Uther wouldn't even call sorcerers _human_. There was nothing natural about them. They are the harbingers of death and destruction. Everything was much simpler and easier without _magic_. Gods, he hated even saying the word.

Yes, his kingdom was good.

* * *

Arthur sat down to breakfast alongside Uther and Lady Morgana. Today's breakfast was quite the spread; cold cuts, fruits, and fresh, hot bread awaited to be piled high on the prince's plate. Arthur, busied with his meal, didn't notice Merlin's uneasy shifting behind him.

The warlock knew something was off the moment he stepped into the hall; his magic buzzed apprehensively under his skin in quite the irritating fashion. It was always a sign of a foreboding event, and Merlin grimaced to think of what it might be. The scenarios running through his head made the teen sweat despite the cool morning temperature.

"Merlin." A voice snapped the warlock out of his thoughts and back to the present. Morgana gestured to her goblet and smiled warmly. Merlin dutifully went over and poured her more drink. It was then that his unease intensified tenfold. Arthur looked up at the exact moment Merlin looked over at Morgana out of the corner of his eye. A terrible clenching feeling took hold of Merlin's gut.

Arthur's instincts were suddenly put into hyperdrive by a weird feeling slowly burning into his mind. The pain seemed to become more focused when he looked across the table at Morgana.

Morgana's face had paled, and her hand gripped the metal goblet so tight her knuckles were white. Arthur stared at her, trying to find a source for her anxiety and his pain. Then, ever so slowly, her irises began to bleed from green to gold, and Arthur saw a shimmering of golden atmosphere begin to envelop her from head to toe.

"Morgana, look at me," Arthur said through gritted teeth, determined to keep her golden-hued eyes directed away from the king sitting just a meter away. The pain in his head began to concentrate into a sharp throb right near his forehead, and by then Morgana's eyes had turned completely magic. Merlin glanced up at the ceiling suddenly, to see the heavy brass chandelier shaking violently on its chain.

"Calm down, breathe my lady," the warlock whispered into Morgana's ear. He needed her to reign in this new found power fast, lest the king notice. He didn't think he could discreetly combat Morgana's magic, not so close to the king and not when Morgana was in such a state.

"Morgana?" Uther asked, looking between his son and his ward having a staring contest with each other across the breakfast table.

"Look at me, Morgana. It's going to be ok," Arthur repeated. Merlin set the wine pitcher down and glanced back up at the chandelier, which was now rattling so bad the chain had started to clatter. The king followed the servant's gaze and rubbernecked at the seemingly possessed lighting fixture.

"What the-" he began, but was interrupted by an inhumanly loud noise.

Morgana's head had snapped back, and her throat was opened to the wide vaulted ceilings, emitting a sound much too high and loud for any normal human to make. Her body had begun to glow faintly.

SNAP

The chain holding the chandelier, abused by the magical outburst, could support its load no more. The massive fixture came hurtling toward the small group around the table, its velocity easily capable of killing them all. Without a second thought, Merlin threw his hands up and shouted a stream of Latin at the chandelier, eyes flashing molten gold. The chandelier stopped about half a foot from the top of his head. Morgana stopped screaming.

Arthur stood up when he heard Merlin start chanting, and his heart skipped a beat when he saw that slender raven boy holding a chandelier above their heads, his arms still extended above his head, eyes still glowing as he hesitated about what to do with a suspended light fixture.

Uther gaped at the scene in front of him for a moment. And then two. Then his astonishment turned to fury and the king's face pulsed an angry red. "MAGIC!" he roared. "IN THE VERY HEART OF CAMELOT! GUARDS!"

Merlin hurriedly reattached the chandelier to the ceiling and looked frantically to Arthur. The prince had a grim look on his face and his hand was already on the hilt of his sword. The warlock could hear the footsteps of the knights approaching. He looked over to see Morgana had fainted and was slumped awkwardly on the floor of the hall. The next thing he knew a hand was painfully gripping his hair, wrenching his head back, and a blade was pressed hard against his throat, breaking the first few layers of his skin.

A sword suddenly appeared on the other side of Merlin's face, pointed at the neck of the King who was about to slit the magician's throat. "You won't kill him," Arthur snarled in a rageful tone.

"He is a sorcerer, Arthur. He has to die." The knife pressed a fraction deeper. Tears of pain began to well in the deep blue eyes of the warlock. He wanted to use his magic, but he knew this was a situation Arthur would rather deal with himself.

Arthur's wrist twitched, and the King gasped in pain as the point of the prince's sword made contact with the soft flesh of the monarch's neck. "I will kill you," the blond rumbled, eyes locked with his father.

A tense moment passed, and then Merlin felt the pressure on his scalp release and the blade come away from the broken skin on his neck. Merlin fell forward in relief and Arthur brought him close with his free arm. The warlock dripped slow tears onto the prince's shoulder as he backed the two of them away from the enraged monarch and over to where Morgana was lying. The guards were right outside the door now, and Merlin muttered a hasty spell to lock the door for the moment. He stepped away from Arthur and noticed a line of red blood had stained the prince's shirt, left there from the wound on his neck. Anger replaced Merlin's fear, and the magician turned back towards the King, standing several paces from them, and bloodied dagger in his hand.

"You bind Uther, I'll get Morgana," Arthur whispered in Merlin's ear. The raven nodded. His eyes immediately turned gold, and for the first time, slight apprehension appeared in the King's eyes. He had seen Merlin's powerful display with the chandelier, and now this angry sorcerer was going to direct that same magic against him.

Uther didn't even stand a chance. In the span of a short sentence, Merlin had the king bound, seated, and silenced on the other side of the great hall. Arthur had Lady Morgana hoisted over his shoulder, her long hair flowing down his back. He nodded at the younger teen. "Time to escape my own kingdom."


	15. Chapter 15: Run Away With Me

**When the Kingdoms' Come**

Rated **M** now for violence, language, and strong sexual themes.

I own nothing of Merlin, BBC does. Yes, the plot is similar, but there are some significant differences.

* * *

 **Chapter 15: Run Away With Me**

* * *

"Ready?" Arthur asked, standing in front of the great oaken doors. Merlin could only nod, trying to focus and hone his magic for the inevitable struggle getting out would prove to be.

"Alright," the prince said, more to himself than Merlin as he stepped forward and grabbed the door handle, trying to wrench it open. Unfortunately, Merlin's locking spell was still on the door, causing Arthur to stumble and allow Morgana's bum to hit the door. The sound of the guards trying to get in became louder. Merlin tried not to laugh, he really did, because this situation was entirely _not_ funny. Arthur glared at him over Morgana, and the warlock swallowed and hastily undid his magic.

Arthur tried the door again, swinging it open to face the guards that immediately turned confused looks upon them. The prince yelled at them to get back, brandishing his sword and trying to keep a hold on Morgana. The guards stood there dumbly and unmoving. Someone near the back yelled, "What's going on?"

Merlin frowned. They were wasting time; they needed to get out before someone freed the King from his binds and heard his story of the 'treacherous magic in the heart of Camelot.' Taking a deep breath, Merlin raised his hands and made a parting motion, instantly clearing a path through the throng of guards. Arthur darted forward, seizing the chance, leaving Merlin to catch up to the more physically fit prince. Down hallways, past puzzled servants, out into the main courtyard they ran, Merlin occasionally pushing aside guards that tried to stop and question them.

They made it to the stables, where young Peter quickly saddled them horses, running around flustered under Arthur's snappy tongue. His frightened eyes betrayed his steady hand as he gave them the reigns, and Arthur threw Morgana atop one of the horses before jumping on his own. Merlin scrabbled on top of his chestnut mare and took the lead of Morgana's horse, launching his horse into a gallop after Arthur.

They booked it through the marketplace, colors blurring by as they took the turns at break neck speed. Merlin spotted Gaius buying goods from a market stall, sending him an apologetic look as the apothecary turned to look at the escaping royalty. As they neared the main gate, they saw it was already being lowered. Word had probably reached the guards from the time they had used getting the horses ready. Merlin watched as Arthur made a split second decision and turned right at the gate, racing along the wall that marked the perimeter of the kingdom. The warlock and the unconscious Morgana turned to follow him, the prior wondering what the prince's plan was. In a few minutes, or it could have been a lifetime for all Merlin knew, he caught wind of his name called from the prince still racing in front of them. The raven glanced ahead to see their party headed straight for a twenty-foot-high stone wall.

"MERLIN!" Arthur yelled again, this time a bit more frantically as they neared the wall. He seriously wanted Merlin to knock the wall down?

"Err…" Merlin thought up a spell on the fly and shouted it, taking his hand off the reign of his own horse to project the spell towards the wall. A few stones from the top of the wall tumbled off the other side, and some of the mortar crumbled away, but other than that, the wall stood intact. Merlin panicked, his palms growing sweaty and making it harder to keep hold of both reigns with one hand. Arthur was nearing the wall, only fifty feet or so away and closing that distance fast. An unwanted image of a broken Arthur lying mangled on a crushed horse flashed through the warlock's mind. In a wave of fear, he screamed the spell again, straining his vocal cords with the amount of effort poured into that single sentence of Latin. The stone wall obliterated in on itself, a massive thirty-foot section of the wall just _gone_ , right in time for Arthur's horse to jump over the debris and land safely on the other side.

Merlin's eyes remained gold for another moment from the sheer adrenaline running through him as the horses made the jump without any prompting from the rider. Arthur continued running his horse, although he slowed the honey-colored stallion down so Merlin could catch up and gallop alongside him.

The prince's hair blew around wildly from the wind, and his eyes, when he looked over at his servant, were twinkling with excitement and the thrill of escape. Merlin was borderline hysterical, and he made the fact that that all could have gone terribly wrong known to Arthur.

"DON'T DO THAT TO ME!" Merlin shrieked at the prince, trying to calm down and failing.

Arthur just laughed it off. "I knew you could do it, my little magician boy," he called back. Merlin grit his teeth and looked pointedly anywhere but at Arthur, as he led them Gods-knew-where underneath the bright noon sun.

* * *

"Let's camp here for the night," Arthur said, slowing his horse down in a small clearing. They had made it a few miles away from the border of Cendred's kingdom, and Merlin was exhausted. Morgana had still not woken up, and he had had to lead her horse the entire journey while Arthur scouted in front of them.

Merlin gladly slipped off his horse and walked around the clearing awkwardly, trying to stretch his cramped legs. Tying up their horses to a nearby grove of trees, Merlin set to work preparing a fire. He was about to light it the old-fashioned way, before remembering he was in the company of those that knew his secret. Merlin chuckled to himself before whispering the pile of wood on fire with a flash of golden irises.

"What's so funny?" Arthur asked, walking up behind Merlin and placing Morgana on one of the saddle blankets on the ground near the fire.

"I almost tried to light the fire by hand, before remembering I can use magic with you," Merlin grinned, watching Arthur try to push Morgana's hair out of her own face.

"How do girls deal with all this hair?" Arthur grumbled, giving up and moving to sit next to Merlin. "I don't suppose you can magic us up some supper, can you?"

"I'm afraid not, sire," Merlin said with a half-smile. "Food cannot be summoned out of thin air."

"Drat."

A while later, after the boys had shared a rabbit Arthur had managed to snare, Morgana started to stir.

"Uhhhh," she groaned, trying to sit up from her warm blanket by the fire. The sun had set about an hour ago, and Merlin honestly thought the King's ward would sleep through the night. Apparently not, as the warlock moved to her side in an instant and started checking her vitals. Her bleary eyes focused on the ocean blues of the boy above her.

Merlin breathed out a sigh of relief when he saw her eyes were normal green, no magic currently coursing through them. "How do you feel m'lady?" he asked in a soft voice.

Morgana sighed and closed her eyes again. "Ghastly," she groaned out, reaching up to rub her face.

Arthur _humphed_ from his spot near the fire. "I'm not surprised, what with the show you put on earlier."

"What happened?" She asked, propping herself up on her elbows. "I honestly don't remember a thing."

Merlin sat back on his heels, a twinkle in his eyes. "You revealed your magic in front of Uther, forcing me to use my own magic to save everyone's life, essentially."

"Now, now Merlin," Arthur cut in. "I had a part in the escape too."

Sheer panic overtook Morgana, and she began to breathe heavily and look all around her. "Where are we? We escaped? I have magic?"

"It was quite incredible, really. Your eyes began to glow gold, like mine do." Here he paused and allowed his eyes to flash with magic before continuing. "Then the chandelier began to shake and rattle as your magic emerged, and Arthur kept telling you to look straight at him so Uther wouldn't see your eyes. Then the chain holding the chandelier broke when you started screaming, so I used to my magic to stop the chandelier from crushing us all. Then Uther started yelling for the guards, and I was at knifepoint, Arthur threatened the king, we escaped, and here we are!" Merlin finished.

"Wha-What?" Morgana's eyes swam with confusion.

"You're safe now, 'Gana," the prince assured, inspecting his sword before sheathing it back in his belt.

"I don't understand," the King's ward said, turning back to Merlin. "I thought my visions were the only magical ability I possessed. Am I a witch now?"

The warlock frowned. "I…I don't know. I'm not sure how far your abilities go now." Merlin replaced his worried façade with a smile. "One thing for sure is that you need your rest, m'lady."

The raven lady nodded, eyes drifting towards the fire. She rearranged herself in a more comfortable position and closed her eyes again. Merlin hummed in approval and stood up, glancing one last time at Morgana over his shoulder.

"She'll be alright, right Merlin?" Arthur asked as soon as the warlock had seated himself next to the prince.

"I think so. I don't see anything physically or magically wrong with her."

Now it was time for Arthur to frown. "Can magic be ill?"

The raven haired sorcerer chuckled. "Not in the way you're probably imaging. If it was a curse or a dark spell that made her act as she did earlier, there would be a sort of magical poisoning to her." Merlin shrugged. "It's hard to explain."

"I think I can understand that."

"I'm so proud of you, sire."

"Shut up, Merlin."

The two sat in amiable silence for a while, just staring into the depths of the flames.

"Do some more magic for me, Merl."

Merlin pulled a sour face at the use of that particular nickname, glancing sideways at Arthur. But the warlock's resentment faded instantly when he took in the posture of the teen beside him. Arthur was huddled together, his knees drawn up to his chin and his arms locked around himself. His blue eyes never strayed from the fire as he spoke. The sun-kissed hair framed his face in a way that made Merlin's heart melt just a little more.

The warlock's eyes shimmered to gold and a fire creation began to form above the flames. A small dragon, a miniature replica of the one that lived underneath the castle, shaped itself out of the fire. It beat its wings, hovering, just hovering over the center of the fire. Arthur's eyes widened in awe. The creature dove into the middle of the blaze and disappeared, only to reappear back above and shoot a tiny spout of flame from its mouth. Then it faded, leaving only the crackle of the fire.

Arthur hummed in contentment and laid down, surprising Merlin when he rested his head in the magician's lap. The two said nothing of the arrangement, the prince gazing into the embers and the warlock sifting his fingers through the soft blond locks.

* * *

Morgana opened her eyes a fraction of an inch and peered at the two through her eyelashes, trying her hardest to stay absolutely silent at the quite adorable sight of royalty resting in the lap of the servant.


	16. Chapter 16: The Sickness

**When the Kingdoms' Come**

Rated **M** now for violence, language, and strong sexual themes.

I own nothing of Merlin, BBC does. Yes, the plot is similar, but there are some significant differences.

* * *

 **Chapter 16: The Sickness**

* * *

"Arthur, where are we going?" Morgana asked, adjusting her saddle before getting atop it.

Arthur hesitated, the hands fixing his sword to his stallion frozen as he thought. He turned to face Morgana. "I…I don't know."

Merlin frowned to himself as he did up his horse. True, they had left Camelot in a rush, but he had thought the prince would have come up with some sort of a plan by now. He had had the entire journey out to the borders of Cendred's kingdom, and all last night to come up with…something.

"Merlin, any ideas?" Merlin started at Arthur's question, looking over his shoulder to stare in bafflement at his prince.

"Err.." Merlin tried. "We could go to Ealdor, go visit my mum."

Morgana smiled. "What a wonderful idea!"

"No."

Merlin and Morgana looked up at Arthur with shock.

"They'll somehow know to look for us there. Uther will have talked to Gaius, figured out that Merlin was from one of the nearby villages. Nothing linked to any of us is a safe bet. We just have to travel far away from Camelot until…" Arthur stopped, gaze unfocused as he looked out at the forest.

"Until…" Morgana pushed.

The blond jerked his head up to look at her. "Until we can somehow go home again. I can't stay away from my birthright forever." His cerulean eyes moved to lock with Merlin's. "I have a destiny to fulfill, after all."

A half a smirk briefly appeared across Merlin's face. Morgana glanced between the two boys, but didn't question the obviously inside matter they were keeping from her. Another time, she would pester them for answers, she decided.

"Let's just keep going," Arthur said, settling himself in his saddle. "We can't let the guards catch up to us, should they still be following us all the way out here."

For four days and nights they traveled like this, outcasts thrown out from their home, left to wander the lands in aimless design. At random intervals Merlin would spot an edible berry bush and the group would throw themselves off their horses to cram berries into their mouths. It took ages for Arthur to trap small prey, and often times he would turn up empty handed. Their stomachs growled; Arthur's in particular as he was used to consuming lots of food with his training regime.

"Arthur, I'm tired," Merlin whined on the evening of the fifth day.

Arthur glanced behind him to see Merlin slouching in his saddle, looking way worse for wear than either himself or Morgana. Slight bags had formed under his eyes, and those blue irises were dull and fatigued. He looked sick.

"Alright, we'll stop early for the day."

Merlin slid gratefully from his horse and Arthur took both of their reigns. He watched with a concerned eye as the warlock slumped against a nearby tree, his long legs tucked against his chest as he rested his head on his knees. Those magical eyes closed the instant he was settled.

Morgana came over and stood next to Arthur, also watching the raven-haired teen. "He's not doing well," she whispered to the blond, reaffirming what Arthur had seen for himself.

"I know. And I can't do anything about it."

Morgana placed a hand on his arm and looked up into his face, as if searching for something. "You love him, don't you?"

Arthur spluttered and took a step back. "No I don't! He's my manservant! He's another male for goodness sake!"

"You don't have to give me excuses, Arthur. I can see that you love him, and he loves you in return. I'm just wondering when you'll tell him yourself."

Panic filled the eyes of the prince for a moment, before being replaced with defeat. He looked away, scuffing the dirt near his feet. "I don't know, 'Gana."

' _Emrys_.'

Morgana looked around for a source of the voice, and Arthur watched her looking about frantically.

"What are you-"

"Shh! Didn't you hear it"S

Arthur looked at her like she had gone a bit mad. "No…"

' _Emrys.'_

Merlin groaned in his sleep, eyelids starting to flutter open.

"There it is again!" Morgana whispered.

A twig cracked at the edge of the clearing they had stopped at, and Arthur immediately unsheathed his sword as he turned toward the sound. He stood protectively in front of the fitfully sleeping Merlin as a robed person stepped out into the light of the setting sun.

"Peace, young Pendragon. I mean no harm for you nor the Lady Morgana."

Deep frown lines appeared on Arthur's forehead. "Who are you?" Arthur gestured with his sword at the man. "What do you want?"

"My name is Iseldir. I sensed Emrys was nearby. He is sick and needs attention."

Dawning comprehension filled Arthur's face. He glanced over his shoulder at Merlin, saw the sheen of sweat across the younger teen's brow. _He is sick_.

"Is that him?" Iseldir leaned to the side to see behind Arthur.

Morgana answered for him. "Yes." Arthur moved to the side to let Merlin into view.

Iseldir squatted in front of the warlock, hand stretched out over the boy's heart. Arthur noticed a familiar swirl of ink on the man's wrist.

"It is just as I thought. Put him on one of the horses, and follow me. The camp is not far from here."

"You're a druid," Arthur stated simply.

"Yes." He smiled at the prince, but held up a hand when Morgana tried to speak. "I know you have lots of questions, and in due time they will all be answered, but for now I need to take care of Emrys."

Morgana swallowed and looked off to the side.

Arthur struggled for a moment to pick up Merlin's dead weight, but managed to sling him over the side of his horse.

"Poor Emrys…" Iseldir muttered, watching Arthur arrange the warlock onto the horse.

"His name," grunted Arthur, "is Merlin."

The druid bowed his head. "To the druids he is known only as Emrys, the most powerful magician to have ever walked the Earth."

Arthur gaped at the druid leader.


	17. Chapter 17: The Awakening

**When the Kingdoms' Come**

Rated **M** for violence, language, and strong sexual themes.

I own not the BBC show Merlin. Plot is similar, but not really.

* * *

 **Chapter 17: The Awakening**

Staring at the back of Iseldir's curly-haired head, Arthur could only think dark thoughts about their current predicament. _How did this happen? How could I let Merlin become this sick? I thought bringing them both out here would be the safest option, but it really wasn't. Now some druid had to come and save our sorry asses because I'm not a good leader._ Arthur spat angrily to the side of the barely-worn trail. _I'm not good enough to be a leader, let alone a king._

"Arthur," Morgana murmured from beside him as they walked their horses through the undergrowth. "This isn't your fault."

 _Of course she knows what's bothering me. We've grown up together like brother and sister._ "Yeah, but I still feel like it is. I'm the one who brought you two out here without a plan, thinking that as long as we were away from Uther, we'd be safe. Now Merlin is sick, and the druids had to come save him. I'm a terrible friend."

She frowned and turned to look at him. "You are not a terrible friend. Merlin looks up to you and follows you around like a lost puppy. The other knights admire and respect you; they would gladly follow you out onto the battlefield even if it was a lost cause. And I think of you like a brother that I never had, even when we fight." She nudged his side at the last part.

Arthur cracked a half-smile at her words. The steady rhythm of the horses' hooves and the sights and sounds of the forest would've calmed Arthur at any other time, but the fact that Merlin was draped sickly over his horse, his magic dull and groggy, only made the prince's stomach knot in worry.

"We're almost there," called Iseldir from up front. Merlin made a barely audible groan, and the druid leader cast a worried look at the young warlock.

Arthur strained his eyes to try to see a camp up ahead, but all he could make out was more undergrowth and trees. Then a sudden explosion of light hit his senses, and Arthur blinked instinctively, even though the light was in his mind. A golden dome of magic sat over a clearing that had definitely _not_ been there a moment ago. He watched as Iseldir and Merlin passed through the dome's light without resistance. He swore he could see a tiny smile grace Merlin's features.

As he and Morgana crossed the magical barrier, Arthur felt a warmth flow through him like a strong drink of ale. He felt safe and at peace, like he had just woken from a deep sleep. Then the moment passed and the rest of the camp came into view. Small huts and tents made a ring around the edge of the clearing like a crescent moon. Young druid children were playing with sticks and straw dolls near the tree line while the adults prepared food or made clothes.

The place felt homey to Arthur, with the down-to-earth atmosphere and the simplistic way of life. As Iseldir and Merlin neared the middle of the clearing, the druid's attention immediately gravitated towards them. Several elderly druids ran up to Merlin's slumped form, their hands making patterns in the air near the warlock. Iseldir spoke to them in hushed tones, and then looked over to Arthur and nodded with a look that said 'We'll take it from here.'

The prince watched as the druids lifted the frail teen off the horse and into one of the larger huts in the clearing. He started to take a step forward to go be with Merlin, but Morgana's hand on his arm stopped him.

"He's in good hands now. Let the druids take care of him."

The blond looked over at the young woman who was practically his sister and smiled, trying to mask his nerves and unease about the whole situation. "You're right. I'm sure he'll be fine."

A young druid girl, maybe 11 or 12, came up to him, a small boy with dark hair and bright eyes hiding shyly behind her legs. "I can tie up your horses with ours," she said, holding out a hand for the reigns.

Arthur smiled and handed her the leads to both his and Morgana's horses. "Thank you," he said graciously.

The boy remained rooted to the spot after the girl started leading the horses away. He stared at the prince with clear, wide eyes, vigorously sucking his thumb in his mouth. The faint glow of the boy's magical aura swirled around his hands and chest in a strange pattern. A shiver ran down Arthur's spine, although he didn't know why. Something about the eyes unnerved him slightly.

"Come, Mordred," the girl called over her shoulder. The dark-haired child finally moved, running to catch up with the older druid. Arthur shared a quick glance with Morgana, who just shrugged. The two royalty walked towards the large unlit fire pit in the middle of the clearing and sat down on a smooth, worn log. Arthur stared without seeing at the charred logs in the pit for a moment before burying his face in his hands. He wanted to cry, but the tears wouldn't come, not with Morgana next to him and the druids everywhere in the clearing.

Arthur glanced toward the hut where Merlin had been taken, seeking out the warlock's special magical glow amongst the others. There it was, faint but still there, long golden tendrils mixing with the steady pulse of the druid elders near him. He moved to sit on the log opposite the tent so he could watch Merlin's magic while Morgana tried to cheer him up.

Hours passed. The sun sank below the horizon and a chill set over the clearing. A druid came over to the fire pit and lit it with a raised hand and several muttered words. Arthur shivered despite the heat of the fire. His gaze hadn't left the tent where Merlin was, his sense fixed on the teen's magic. He watched as it grew dimmer and dimmer, the tendrils shrinking back and curling around Merlin instead.

The moon had begun to rise and a young druid woman had offered himself and Morgana food. Arthur thanked her but could not bring himself to eat any of the food. His stomach still churned in worry for the boy being healed under the old and knowledgeable hands of the elders. This was normal, right? To worry and be anxious over the state of one of his own? It wasn't because of what Morgana said earlier, about them being - no, it wasn't that. Arthur was just worried for his friend. His manservant's well-being.

An hour later, or so Arthur thought, he really couldn't tell anymore, the druids emerged from the tent carrying Merlin's body between them. Arthur shot up from the log and cried out in dismay at the sight of Merlin's limp form being carried between the elders.

"I thought you were supposed to be healing him!" Arthur screamed at the druids, who were now arranging Merlin's body in the middle of the clearing. "You said you could help him!"

Morgana tried to put a hand on his arm but Arthur pushed her away. Rage flowed through Arthur's body as it never had before in his life; not even his anger towards Uther could compare to this. _Merlin, Merlin, oh what have they done to you?_ Arthur thought. He stood still in shock, staring at the body of his raven-haired friend on the ground. Arthur barely registered the fact that Iseldir was talking to him until the words processed in his mind.

"Merlin isn't sick, young Pendragon."

"What?"

"It isn't sickness that he deals with."

"What? What do you mean? He is clearly lying there, unmoving on the ground! What do you mean this isn't sickness?"

"Merlin's time has come, my lord." Iseldir turned to face Merlin.

Pure panic engulfed Arthur from the head down. He couldn't see. He couldn't feel. "He's…He's…?"

Iseldir spoke quickly to the prince. "No, no, Emrys isn't dead. This is the exact opposite. Emrys is coming into his heritage. He is coming of age."

Confusion began to dissipate Arthur's anger. He looked at Merlin's prone form, the magic seeping out slowly like grains of sand, and then back at Iseldir. "What do you mean?"

"All descendent of the Old Religion reach their true potential on the eve of their 18th birthday. For most of the druids, they either get headaches or a slight fever. Emrys is an exception though." As Iseldir spoke, the small druid community began to gather in a neat circle around Merlin's pallid body. "Emrys is destined to be the most powerful sorcerer who ever walks this Earth. His symptoms are much, much worse because of the great power he is destined for."

Arthur swallowed thickly, watching as Morgana bent down next to Merlin's head and was smoothing the hair around his face in a comforting gesture. He looked down to realize his hands were shaking. With relief, fear, or excitement, Arthur did not know.

The druid continued, "It is not simply coincidence you have ended up in the forest near our camp. Emrys needed our help getting through this process. The Old Religion does not let such things pass unaccounted for."

The bright, full moon was almost overhead when the druid camp began chanting softly in a language Arthur did not know. Morgana stepped back from Merlin to stand next to the prince, her hand briefly squeezing the blonde's in comfort.

Slowly, Merlin's magic golden glow began to increase in luminosity, covering his body in a thin light like a blanket. Arthur thought it was still is his mind's eye until Morgana leaned over and whispered, "You see the light coming from him too, right?" To which Arthur could only nod, his eyes glued to his manservant. The glow became thicker and brighter, spreading from Merlin's body onto the ground around him, golden tendrils wrapping around the feet of those gathered closest. The druids' chanting became louder and more intense, and all the variables seemed to line up in the world as the silver moonlight collided with Merlin's now blinding golden aura. Arthur couldn't physically look at Merlin's body for the sheer intensity of the light coming off it.

All of a sudden, the light instantaneously vanished as if sucked straight into Merlin's body, the normally blue eyes flashing open with irises of permanent gold. Merlin gasped and sat up as if awaking from a dream. He looked around the circle of druids, now finished with their chanting, until his eyes locked with Arthur's. Time slowed and became still as the two young men stared at each other, an eternity passing between them, and then another.

Iseldir finally broke the silence. "Welcome Emrys, Warlock of the Old Religion." The druids repeated his name in a rippling chorus. Merlin got shakily to his feet and without thinking, Arthur rushed over to his side and embraced him warmly. He didn't realize until now how much he needed the physical reminder that Merlin was okay.

The raven-haired magician hugged him back unabashedly, whispering Arthur's name quietly so only the blond could hear. Arthur pulled away reluctantly to stare deeply into the swirling eyes of gold in front of him. Raw magic pulsed comfortably from the Warlock's body in such a way that Arthur could not only see it, but feel it as well. To him it was gentle but strong, and felt like nothing but pure love flowing around and in him. Merlin's wide, happy smile flashed at him, and it was at this moment the young heir knew he would rule only with this kind, magical soul in front of him.


End file.
